Flores en primavera
by Hitomi-chan9
Summary: Capitulo final. El tiempo ha terminado. Hay una vida por la cual hay que luchar. Gracias por todo...Irie-kun.
1. RECUERDOS

Hola a todos los que disfrutan de este gran anime. Me gustó mucho la primera vez que lo vi (de eso será ya más de medio año, o tal vez un poco más). Ok, aquí una entrega de este fic, que espero les agrade.

**ADVERTENCIA**

Los personajes mostrados a continuación no son míos. Pertenecen a la grandiosa Kaoru Tada, que los creó para suerte de todos nosotros. El argumento y las acciones a presentarse son producto de la imaginación de una servidora.

* * *

**FLORES EN PRIMAVERA**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: **RECUERDOS…**

Una niña de casi cuatro años corría por una pradera que parecía no tener fin. Sus cortos cabellos castaños tapaban el rostro redondo, por efecto de la inusual ventisca. La chiquilla intentaba por todos los medios de hallar a su mamá que había estado junto con ella no hace mucho. Pero la terrible corriente de aire, impedía ver nada y todo se confundía inevitablemente. La niña gritaba, tratando en vano, de que su madre la escuchara para poder reunirse con ella.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Mamá!

-Mami… - repetía entre sollozos ya sin fuerzas para gritar y sintiendo un vacío tremendo en su corazoncito. ¿Cómo una excursión tan bonita acababa tan mal? Ellas dos estaban comiendo alegremente algunas viandas que habían preparado, cuando empezó ese endiablado viento que hizo desaparecer a su mamá, dejándola en la más absoluta soledad.

-Tengo frío mamá.

-Quiero estar contigo…

-No quiero quedarme sola…

_-'Kotoko chan…estaré siempre a tu lado, no temas'._

La chiquilla se restregó sus ojitos y miró sonriente a una señora de cabellos castaños, cuya expresión reflejaba tranquilidad y serenidad. Ya iba a lanzarse a sus brazos, cuando sintió que la joven señora se alejaba nuevamente de ella, ascendiendo rápidamente hacia el cielo infinito. La pequeña, dando pequeños saltitos, trataba vanamente de alcanzar a su madre que se alejaba cada vez más de ella. Al ver que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, y sintiéndose decepcionada e impotente, se echó sobre la hierba, llamándola incansablemente, sollozando.

-Mamá… mamá…

-'_Kotoko-chan_…' - se escuchó de nuevo la dulce voz, que parecía salir de todas partes y de ninguna.

-Mami…- gritó Kotoko, mirando a su alrededor- ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡No quiero quedarme sola!

-No estás sola…

-Pero… ¡yo quiero estar donde estas tú…!

-'_Cuando llegue el momento, así será… Mientras tanto yo estaré cuidándote desde arriba, mi pequeña Kotoko_'.

-Mamá… No te vayas… ¿Mamá?… ¡MAMÁ!

* * *

La joven de largos cabellos castaños abrió los ojos. El frío sudor y la respiración agitada, indicaban que había tenido una pesadilla.

-_Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser tan feliz… aún te extraño mamá. A veces siento que se hace larga la espera por volverte a ver…_

Suspirando levemente, cambió de posición. Felizmente_ él_ no se había despertado… Ella temía perturbarlo cuando estaba descansando. Después de todo, Irie-kun era un médico cuyo trabajo lo mantenía en una constante tensión y ella lo sabía más que nadie. Era tan terriblemente aniquilante el trabajo de doctor en un hospital… las guardias, los enfermos, las operaciones… Todo aquello era una terrible responsabilidad que debía cargar diariamente sobre sus hombros.

Volteó la cabeza para mirar el rostro de su esposo. No pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Él se veía tan dulce y gentil! Tenía un aire especial, casi infantil e inocente, poco frecuente en él cuando estaba despierto. Dispuesta a dormirse nuevamente, cerraba ya sus ojos cuando escuchó una voz que la heló.

-¿No puedes dormir Kotoko?

Kotoko empezó a reírse nerviosamente - Irie-kun… estás despierto…lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quería despertarte.

- Ya lo hiciste – el joven que estaba a su lado la miró fijamente y luego respiró cansinamente - Bueno, ya duérmete que mañana tenemos guardia.

Pero Kotoko ya no lo escuchaba. Perdida en sus propios pensamientos, recordaba los momentos felices de su infancia y sobre todo, los detalles de ese extraño sueño.

-Irie-kun…

-¿Uhm?

-¿Sabes? Cuando yo tenía la edad de Kotomi, perdí a mi madre.- aunque el joven no vio su rostro, por el tono de su voz, comprendió que ella sonreía con tristeza - A veces me pregunto que pasaría si yo…

Irie abrazó repentinamente a su esposa, interrumpiéndole. Acercando la cabeza de ella a su pecho le susurró:

-No digas esas cosas, por favor.

-Irie-kun… - murmuró conmovida Kotoko. A pesar del carácter frío de su esposo, ella conocía a la perfección cada matiz, cada aspecto de su personalidad… Sabía que ese tono era la súplica del hombre a no dejarlo solo. Se sentía bien ser tan necesitada. Con ese feliz sentimiento, durmió plácidamente lo que quedaba de la noche en el abrazo protector de su amado compañero.

- ¡KOTOMI!… ¡Espera!

-¡Yo te ganaré mamá! –gritaba una pequeña niña, muy parecida a Kotoko, corriendo rápidamente hacia el recibidor para alcanzarle a su papá el paraguas del perchero.

-Aquí tienes, papá – dijo la niña, ofreciendo a su padre el paraguas, con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Kotomi.

Kotoko llegó mucho después, fingiendo estar terriblemente cansada. La señora Irie, madre de su esposo, miraba la escena, enternecida.

-Onii-chan… Creo que sería una estupenda idea si tuvieran otro niño más… ¿no?

Kotoko enrojecía sin saber que decir y la pequeña Kotomi miraba a sus padres con perplejidad. ¿Tener un niño? ¿Cómo era eso? Tendría que preguntárselo cuanto antes a su papá, que sabía de todo. Naoki miró a su madre con una extraña expresión y se golpeó levemente la cabeza con las manos, mientras hablaba con su madre.

-Que cosas se te ocurren a veces…

* * *

La vida transcurría tranquila y sin contratiempos en casa; pero en el hospital era otra historia. Las continuas emergencias, los enfermos y sobre todo las meteduras de pata, inevitables e irresistibles por ser inherentes a su personalidad acababan con Kotoko. En tanto el médico más popular del hospital: Naoki Irie, a pesar de las diferentes complicaciones por las que pasaba, conservaba un perfil altivo y sereno, que atraía a más de una enfermera y cautivaba a varios de sus pacientes.

Kotoko sabía por buena fuente, que su maravilloso esposo tenía ya un club dedicado a él, compuesto por casi todas las enfermeras del hospital. Menos ella, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no estaba en un club en donde adoraban a su esposo? Porque aunque era muy apreciada por sus compañeras, sentía en el ambiente, sobretodo cuando estaba con Naoki, envidia y ganas de desaparecerla del planeta lo más rápido posible.

Ser la esposa del medico más guapo e inteligente del lugar, era algo bastante difícil de sobrellevar. Pero era muy agradable a la vez.

-Irie-san, la llaman desde la habitación 225. Es una emergencia

-¡Sí, señora!

-¡No corra por el pasillo!

Demasiado tarde. La graciosa enfermera ya circulaba apresurada por el pasillo, atrayendo las miradas de todos, llevando en las manos una bandeja con algunos instrumentos, que se tambaleaban peligrosamente, amenazando con caerse al suelo… trayéndose de paso a la incauta enfermera. Felizmente nada de eso pasó, por suerte o por práctica tal vez.

Así transcurrió ese día, entre idas y venidas. Pero lo peor fue en la noche ya que a Kotoko le era muy difícil trasnocharse. Intentando cumplir con las exigencias que le pedía su guardia, no esperaba otra cosa que salir de inmediato de ese ambiente para tomar una deliciosa taza de té en su casita.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kotoko salió de la clínica, muerta de sueño por el dichoso servicio que había hecho la noche anterior. En cambio, Irie-kun, parecía fresco como una lechuga recién lavada. En él, no se apreciaban esas enormes ojeras que tenia Kotoko, las cuales adornaban bonitamente sus facciones.

-Uaaaaaaa – dijo desperezándose Kotoko – no sé como haces para mantenerte despierto Irie-kun…

-Creo que duermo cuando me corresponde… no como otras personas que además de no poder dormir, perturban el sueño de los demás

-ajajajaja – rió la chica con una mano atrás de su cabeza – lo siento…

-Si sigues así, envejecerás más rápido que yo.

La cara de Kotoko se contrajo cómicamente, mientras se imaginaba a ella, ya anciana con un chal y unos lentes caminando junto a un Irie-kun joven como ahora.

-No, eso sería realmente terrible…

Y ambos rieron al pensar en esas cosas, y se miraron mutuamente. Era tan bueno comprenderse de esa forma. Eran el complemento ideal. Después de un tiempo de casados, se sentían alegres por realizarse como personas y como profesionales… Se amaban y eran felices, sin envidiar a nadie y sin ser envidiados, gozando de una paz como la que muy pocos pueden siquiera aspirar a tener.

Que cosas traía la vida. Cuando Kotoko miraba a su esposo le costaba creer que formara parte de ella y de su familia. Sabia que era reconocido y admirado y muchas veces se le hacía difícil saber como aquel ser maravilloso había aceptado a estar con ella.

_-Podría vivir toda una eternidad contigo, caminar como ahora, viendo tu rostro iluminado por esa radiante sonrisa._

Un niño sonriente huía de su madre saltando y riendo. Era tanta su concentración en su infantil juego que no reparó en una moto que se aproximaba a una gran velocidad. La madre abrió los ojos, y se quedó estática sin poder ni siquiera gritar. Naoki intentó correr para alejar al niño del peligro, pero sólo vio a la moto que pasó rauda y veloz y al niño tirado en la acera protegido por Kotoko que lo envolvía en un abrazo.

¿Cómo aquella joven que estaba hablando con él hace poco y que se distinguía por su natural torpeza, llegó tan rápido donde el chiquillo, salvándolo de una muerte segura?

Una terrible palidez se extendió por las facciones del médico y cruzó apresuradamente la pista, reuniéndose con su esposa que estaba inconsciente. La madre del pequeño lanzó un grito de alivio al ver a su hijo salvado por aquella señorita.

Naoki examinó al pequeño, el cual estaba despierto y mudo de la impresión. Cuando el joven castaño tocó sus pequeñas manos, reaccionó y empezó a llorar y gritar por aquel terrible susto. La madre se reunió con su hijo abrazándolo con fuerza, agradeciendo a Kami-sama por el ángel que había mandado en su ayuda.

Pero el ángel no despertaba. Naoki volteó a su esposa para que pueda respirar mejor y de paso, examinar y cuando pasó los dedos por los cabellos de Kotoko, sintió que algo liquido y tibio emanaba de la cabeza de su esposa. Al retirarlos, miró horrorizado sus manos manchadas de sangre. Abandonando su lucidez y olvidándose de años de carrera, posó su cabeza sobre el hombro del ella, ocultando su dolor. No llegó a escuchar ni los gritos de la señora pidiendo ayuda ni las sirenas de las ambulancias que acudían en su auxilio.

-_Ella no esta ahora conmigo… ¿Qué será de mí?_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Hola! Son las tres de la mañana y estoy terminado esta primera parte. Creo que puse demasiadas cosas... Espero sinceramente que les guste esta idea que venia rondando ya varios días en mi cabeza. Actualizaré lo más rápido posible los capítulos para que no se aburran de esperar. Bueno, cualquier comentario, crítica destructiva o sugerencia, abajo en el botón verde de los reviews.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

hIT-CHAN


	2. Mi verdadero yo

¡Holitas! Me sorprendió mucho la acogida que tuvo este modesto fic… y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Aunque, eso sí, me gustaría que hubiera más fics de Itazura… Pero a decir verdad, el anime terminó de una forma tan feliz que no se puede pedir nada más. n_n. Ok, a continuación una nueva entrega de Flores en primavera, espero que sea de su agrado.

**ADVERTENCIA**

Hem, hem. Como es sabido, Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece, es de Kaoru Tada-sensei, que en paz descanse y de su esposo (creo) por el que gracias a su intervención, tuvimos los dos últimos capítulos en el anime.

**FLORES EN PRIMAVERA**

CAPITULO 2:**MI VERDADERO YO**

-¡Ayuda por favor! ¡AYUDA!

La joven señora que sostenía a un nervioso niño en brazos, gritaba desesperada, atrayendo la atención de la gente que pasaba por allí y que empezaban a rodear a una pareja tendida en el suelo. Las reacciones de las personas del reducido círculo eran diversas: Unos marcaban a toda prisa el número de emergencias, algunas mujeres y los hombres de espíritu más débil, lloraban por la triste suerte de la joven, y los demás comentaban respetuosos los incidentes del hecho acontecido.

-Aléjense por favor, se ruega que se aparten del lugar – repetían los paramédicos que ya habían llegado y se disponían a atender a la chica inconsciente, mientras bajaban de la ambulancia una camilla para trasladarla al hospital más cercano del lugar.

Naoki no podía ver absolutamente nada… todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Se sentía mareado, quizá por lo repentino de todo o por lo inverosímil de la situación: en un momento Kotoko había estado caminando junto a él, riéndose, llena de vitalidad… y al segundo siguiente él la veía echada en medio de la pista, inconsciente a los estímulos del exterior.

-Señor hágase a un lado, por favor. Vamos a proceder a estabilizar al herido.

_Proceder_

_Estabilizar_

Esa última palabra caló en la mente del joven doctor, quien de pronto salió de su ensoñación. Se levantó y se apartó de la muchacha, mirándole con ojos serios y tristes. Se sentía avergonzado de si mismo. ¿Cómo había podido actuar de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

Y al hacerse esa pregunta, su mente le dio la única respuesta razonable.

Era ella. Ella le hacía actuar de esa forma.

"_Sólo puedo ser honesto conmigo, teniendo a Kotoko a mi lado" – _se dijo, recordando una ocasión, después de hablar con Aihara-san en una noche helada, cuando Kotoko huyó de la casa por la poca atención de Naoki hacía ella.

- _En ese tiempo yo estaba celoso del chico Kamogari… ¡Era tan extraño todo! No comprendía ese nuevo sentimiento que emergía de mi alma… y yo la hice padecer…_

-¡SEÑOR! ¿Es usted el esposo de esta joven? Venga con nosotros.

Naoki miró al paramédico con ojos extraños y con un suspiro, subió a la ambulancia, donde los bomberos y Kotoko lo esperaban.

Su mente comenzaba a trabajar de nuevo. Cogió mecánicamente su móvil y marcó el número de su casa y de algunos amigos. Debía recuperar el tiempo perdido de inmediato.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ DICES QUE LE PASÓ A KOTOKO? … No,… es…imposible… sí… iré…

El hombre colgó el teléfono y haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas de sus empleados salió corriendo del local, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por no rodar por sus acaloradas mejillas.

-_Mi niña, Kotoko… si te pasa algo… ¿Qué le diré a tu madre cuando la vuelva a ver…?_

Shigeo Aihara, recordaba a la madre de Kotoko, su difunta esposa. Una situación bastante parecida fue la que le causó la muerte. Durante años y años, esa vieja herida no cicatrizaba. Antes bien, se abría nuevamente al ver a su pequeña hija tan parecida a la madre: Noble, divertida, valiente y decidida… y tal vez algo torpe, pero había algo en esa niña que generaba de inmediato las simpatías de los demás.

El padre hacía memoria de como sufría cuando de pequeña, Kotoko se golpeaba la cabeza sin darse cuenta, jugando con alguno de sus amiguitos. Su preocupación al llevarla al hospital aunque ella protestara, su alivio al hacerle los exámenes y escuchar las aseveraciones de los doctores al decirle que no tenía ningún tipo de problemas. Él la había estado cuidando celosamente mientras estuvo bajo su custodia.

Al principio, temía que aquella hija suya no encontrara un hombre que la quisiera, que la corrigiera con cariño y que le tuviera paciencia. Pero al enamorarse su hija del primogénito de su mejor amigo, su corazón se encontraba alegre y tranquilo, porque veía que en esa extraña relación de amor-indiferencia, existía la posibilidad de la felicidad de Kotoko. Naoki Irie, era el hombre destinado a estar con ella. Aquél muchacho frío y aparentemente sin emociones, era la pareja ideal de su hija, ya que ambos tenían en abundancia lo que el otro no poseía. Si bien Naoki era inteligente y guapo, no tenía ningunas esperanzas para el porvenir. Fundaba su vida en el conformismo producto de los diversos halagos de sus profesores y compañeros. Tenía buenas notas, un promedio sobresaliente y eso le bastaba. Sabía que al salir de la preparatoria, iría a la Universidad de Tokio para estudiar Administración y salvar la empresa de su padre. No tenía proyectos ni sueños.

Kotoko tenía una personalidad completamente diferente. Una muchacha algo torpe, pero decidida y constante, que conseguía todo lo que se proponía. Tras más de cinco años de persistencia, logró su objetivo: Que Naoki Irie la amase y la eligiera como su futura compañera. Y no le bastó sólo con eso. Cambió el rumbo de su vida para convertirse en una mejor esposa para aquel doctor con el que se casó.

Y ahora, esa niña a la que tanto amó, estaba en Kami-sama sabe en que estado, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Y su madre también pasó por ese trance… - que parecidas son las dos. – pensó el cocinero, con una sonrisa melancólica dirigiéndose a toda prisa al lugar a donde su yerno le había indicado.

* * *

-Kotoko, resiste – repetía mirándola, su preocupado esposo.

-Ella superará la crisis, señor – dijo con una sonrisa alentadora una joven enfermera. La chica se había quedado (como todas) embobada ante la apostura y porte del joven Naoki que, con su natural perspicacia, se había dado cuenta de aquellos sentimientos. Pero contrario a otras veces, en las que se sentía halagado por aquella admiración, se le hacía en esos instantes, sumamente penoso.

Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, respondió a aquella enfermera, la cual, al verse ignorada de esa forma, decidió alejarse y no flirtear con él, decepcionada tal vez por su frialdad e indiferencia.

Un doctor, ya entrado en años, se acercó donde estaba Naoki y sin hacerle caso examinó rápidamente a la joven paciente y con un suspiro, hizo un extraño gesto, que hizo que dos practicantes se acercaran prestos a la camilla, llevándose a toda prisa a la chica inconsciente. El castaño hizo el amago de seguirla, pero el viejo galeno no se lo permitió.

-Tranquilo señor. Comprendo su situación pero no debe entrar a la sala de operaciones. Podría resultar contraproducente para usted.

-Soy médico y he atendido varias emergencias, así que no veo la razón por la que…

-Los más de 25 años en el ejercicio de esta profesión – repuso el doctor sin inmutarse-me hacen decirle señor, que por más que haya usted atendido emergencias ajenas, la intervención a la que va a ser sometida su esposa sea completamente chocante para usted. Por su bien y la de su esposa – dijo terminando el médico, mientras se alejaba – debe esperar aquí.

La puerta de emergencias se cerró justo frente a los ojos de Naoki, que quedó afuera con los brazos caídos y en el rostro una expresión de incertidumbre e impotencia.

-Kotoko…

Una voz interior le decía que lo que le había dicho el doctor era lo más sensato. Era el Irie-kun, prudente y cuya mente fría y profesional le había valido muchos reconocimientos. Pero, el verdadero Naoki, aquél que Kotoko había hecho emerger de lo más profundo de su alma, se oponía al descabellado consejo. Su deber era estar junto a ella y cuidarla. Evitar que se sienta sola y evitar el dolor de perderse a si misma.

Se paseaba de uno a otro lado, frente a la puerta de operaciones. Su rostro ya no expresaba esa cólera e impotencia, sino era inusualmente dulce y pensativo. Pocas personas habían visto esa expresión. Evidentemente, se hallaba sumido en profundos pensamientos que le hacían ora sonreír, ora fruncir el ceño.

Pensaba en los años pasados junto con aquella chiquilla. Su primer encuentro, cuando era el genio de Japón y el chico mimado de sus profesores. El modelo de todas las perfecciones estudiantiles. ¿Y ella? La típica muchacha sentimental, cuya vida debía girar obre un eje, por un ídolo y un amor secreto… y ella lo había elegido precisamente a él.

_-¡Irie-kun! To…to…toma esto… yo…_

_-No lo quiero._

"Perfecto", había pensado el -en esos tiempos- estudiante de preparatoria. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por aquella niñata tonta. Con esa contestación tan fría había callado su boca y sus pretensiones. No reparó en esos momentos, que toda la escuela se reía de la muchacha y de su infortunado amor.

Al día siguiente, se encontró nuevamente con ella, pero esta vez, aquella chica torpe, le dejó ver parte de su alma, la que no dudaba ante nada y la que protegía su dignidad a toda costa… Aunque ello significase pegar al muchacho que admiras y amas… en frente de toda la escuela.

Y justo ese día, al caer la noche, cuando su padre le comentó de un amigo en desgracia y sus deseos de invitarlo a pasar un tiempo; él tuvo un extraño presentimiento y una emoción nueva para él inundó por completo su alma. Tenía una vaga sospecha que era ella la que vendría a vivir junto a él. Aunque exteriormente aparentaba no interesarse por aquella situación, su corazón latía agitado por alguna insólita razón. En su habitación pensaba en como se presentaría a la visita. Y cada palabra que escogía le parecía, unas muy frías y otras demasiado elocuentes. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el timbre, bajó a la sala y se topó con la chiquilla, su rostro no reflejó ninguna emoción. Volvía a ser el mismo muchacho arrogante de la clase A frente a la integrante de la clase F. Aunque en su fuero interno algo cambiaba. En su alma se asomaba una sonrisa dulce y feliz, cuando sentía en aquella chica, sus emociones y sentimientos: la confusión y las ganas de desaparecer de ese lugar, sobretodo cuando su pequeño hermano Yuuki fue presentado ante Kotoko. Ella trataba de ser lo más agradable posible y el niño de forma irónica, le ridiculizaba ante todos.

No obstante, y a pesar que Naoki reía exteriormente por la torpeza de la joven invitada, se sentía en su risa un atisbo de secreta picardía y alegría. Y mientras reía de esa manera espontánea, algo le decía que si esa muchacha no salía de inmediato de su existencia, estaría obligado a permanecer dependiente a ella para siempre.

Y él optó por lo último.

Y él estaba allí, paseando nerviosamente frente la esa condenada puerta, con una sonrisa y una mirada casi triste, intentando concentrarse en otras cosas que no sean Kotoko.

-¡Irie! ¡Que le pasó a Kotoko! – gritaba con una voz chillona y poco agradable desde la puerta del otro extremo, un muchacho de su misma edad, no muy agraciado y con un extraño peinado.

-¡Naoki! ¿Te encuentras bien? – decía con un gracioso acento inglés, una chica muy bella, rubia y de ojos azules que acompañaba al otro muchacho, tomándole del antebrazo y caminando aprisa.

El apuesto castaño, cambió su rostro de inmediato y se puso la máscara con la que solía frecuentemente presentarse a los demás. Pese a todas las ganas que tenía de continuar usando aquella careta, al escuchar las insistentes preguntas de la pareja y al observar su verdadera preocupación, dejó ver paulatinamente, su desesperación y frustración. Irie-kun, el joven perfecto, había desaparecido dejando al humano Naoki Irie en la superficie.

-Onii-chan… Llegué tan pronto como pude. ¿Cómo está?

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Mi hija, Kotoko-chan! ¿Es verdad que sufrió esa terrible desgracia?

Acababan de llegar como un tropel, la familia Irie la cual venía a apoyar a Naoki y a visitar a Kotoko. Al momento en que llegaron ellos, el joven pensó por primera vez en su querida hija. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que su madre…?

-¿Kotomi?

-Se quedó en casa con Konomi. Ya la conoces… cuando ella enteró lo de Kotoko me mandó para aquí, mientras le decía a mamá y papá que no se preocupasen por la pequeña. –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa contagiosa. Era evidente que su pensamiento iba a otro rumbo – pero la verdad es que yo me preocupo más por Konomi que por la niña.

Naoki sonrió. Al parecer su hermano había encontrado a su media mitad. La chica también era como su esposa: un poco torpe y atolondrada, pero de gran corazón.

Una idea se le cruzó rauda por su mente… ¿Qué le dirían a Kotomi, al regresar sin su madre? Esa niña era despistada como su madre, pero había heredado la súper inteligencia de su padre y su magnífica intuición. Deberían o bien decirle la verdad, o una mentira muy bien elaborada.

-Irie-kun… Vinimos para ver a Kotoko… ¿Cuál es su estado?

Las inseparables amigas de Kotoko en la preparatoria, se aparecían por allí. Naoki respondía con desgana a las preguntas que hacían. Todo le resultaba fatigoso, y penoso. Pero sabía que era necesario, tristemente necesario. Sólo después de aquellos interrogatorios, podría sentir como si una fuerza exterior lo envolvía y le proporcionaba ánimos para seguir de pie.

Una hora.

Dos horas…

-Kotoko,

-Estamos rezando por ti…

El padre de Kotoko, el señor Shigeo Aihara, tenía la misma actitud de Naoki: silenciosa y dulcemente triste, quizá recordando algunas anécdotas, de las cuales, se confundían entre su esposa y su hija. Al llegar no hizo ninguna pregunta a nadie. Saludó a todos con una inclinación de cabeza y se sentó a esperar.

Tres horas… La hora pasaba como un verdugo… lentamente…. Y de esa manera lenta, Naoki moría en silencio, de miedo, de incertidumbre.

Una luz cegadora apareció de pronto ante sus perdidos ojos.

LA PUERTA SE HABIA ABIERTO...

El viejo doctor salía con el rostro serio y levemente triste. Al mirar al joven, hizo un gesto de desaliento y pasó de largo. Al parecer, la cantidad de personas reunidas allí le fastidiaba. Naoki palideció. Comprendía ese sentimiento. Cuando la operación no había salido bien, se encontraba enojado consigo mismo, por no poder salvar a la paciente. Y naturalmente, no quería ver nada relacionado con el enfermo.

Con un gesto rápido, abrió la contrapuerta de la sala, y buscó a Kotoko con la mirada. Ya la veía pálida, con los tristes colores de la muerte sobre sus mejillas. Ya la veía sonriente y abriéndole los brazos, diciéndole simplemente… "Irie-kun…todo está bien, no ha sido más que una pesadilla"

Allí estaba ella, tendida y relajada, con la cabeza vendada y los ojos cerrados. Toda clase de sondas y extraños aparatos laceraban su delicada piel, le hincaban las venas. Se veía que Kotoko soportaba un terrible dolor… Pero ambos parecían comprender que ese dolor era inevitable.

-Oh, mi pobre Kotoko-chan – sollozó una voz que se oía desde la puerta. Al voltear, el castaño vio a su madre con los ojos hinchados y una expresión de profunda angustia. Los rostros de los demás tenían una idéntica mirada. ¿_Acaso me ocultan algo?_

Kotoko estaba viva. De eso ninguna duda. Sus signos vitales eran regulares y se había detenido la hemorragia. ¿Por qué esa opresión en el pecho y por qué esa mirada de aquel médico?

-¿Que pasa? – dijo el chico mirando a cada uno de los presentes

Kinnosuke y Chris lloraban en silencio consolándose mutualmente. La señora y el señor Irie no se atrevían a mirarlo a los ojos. Yuuki, inusualmente serio, decidió a hablar. Después de todo, el conocía mejor que nadie a su hermano mayor.

-Ella sobrevivió a la operación. El doctor dijo que la operación se complicó por culpa de un coágulo. Parece que el golpe le dio de lleno en la cabeza y se tuvo que hacer una intervención muy delicada y…

-Dime, que pasa, por favor – dijo el joven mirando a su hermano menor. Su hermoso rostro estaba imperturbable, pero su interior temblaba sin cesar.

Yuuki suspiró y prosiguió:

-Diagnóstico reservado. Ella esta viva, pero está muy débil. El doctor dijo que esperaba que ella saldría bien de ésta, pero que podría haber hay secuelas. En pocas palabras, ha dicho que tiene confianza en que sobrevivirá, pero su cerebro está dañado. Puede ser que olvide ciertas cosas, como la facultad de caminar, de comer o de hablar… Esta por demás decir, que es muy probable que al despertar no recuerde nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo siento mucho, onii-chan

Yuuki parecía sumamente afectado con la noticia. Después de todo, y a pesar de lo mal que se llevaban, Kotoko era para él como una hermana mayor. El lo salvó además de la muerte cuando tuvo ese problema de los intestinos. Le iba ser muy difícil ver a su querida hermana en ese estado terrible. No acordarse de nadie… ni siquiera de cómo realizar las actividades más esenciales… todas esas noticias le clavaban el corazón como si fuera con una filuda daga.

Naoki miró a su hermano y una vez que se convenció que él decía la verdad, volvió su rostro a la joven mujer que dormía apaciblemente en ese extraño lecho. _Por favor, despierta pronto, te lo ruego._

Bajó los ojos al piso, sin querer saber nada más. Su cabeza ahora iba con la pequeña Kotomi. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia que su madre había tenido un accidente de la cual salió muy mal? Naoki pensaba en no decirle nada por el momento, y ocultarle la verdad hasta que Kotoko se mejorase y en el caso que señalase Yuuki, pudiese recordarla.

Porque debe ser doloroso que un ser que amas no pueda reconocerte… debía ser difícil y frustrante…

Él no lo sabía, ni quería saberlo.

Una exclamación de su madre lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Kotoko había abierto los ojos- algo bastante raro después de una operación - pensó el joven doctor. Naoki había perdido la noción del tiempo y no reparó en las horas que habían pasado desde que se encontró nuevamente con Kotoko hasta ese momento.

Kotoko tenía sus ojos abiertos y lo estaba mirando.

Naoki sonrió, como lo hizo cuando ella dio a luz a Kotomi.

Pero ella no respondió con esa cálida sonrisa como aquella vez. Lo miraba curiosa y con evidente deseo de posar su mirada en algo.

Él comprendió de inmediato aquella verdad.

Él era un completo desconocido para ella.

Continuara

**Aclaración**: Konomi es la amiga de Yuuki, una chica bastante parecida a Kotoko en cuanto a la personalidad que quiere mucho al hermano menor de Naoki (hay que reconocer que cuando creció, se veía muy simpático… n_n)

Bueno, ¿que les pareció? Estuve inspirándome y viendo de nuevo algunos capítulos de Itazura para hacer este nuevo capitulo. Quiero avanzar con este fic de forma rápida, ya que por lo visto aún no se animan a escribir… Así que he dejado abandonados mis otros fic de Kenshin… jejeje.

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**MayaXSoul**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno… aquí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta de por que Naoki actuó de esa manera. ¡Espero q sigas leyendo!

**pichicoy**: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Soy una súper fan de esta parejita (sobe todo de mi queridísimo Naoki-kun… u_u)

**arcueid27granger**: ¡Gracias por tu review! Me dan muchas ganas para continuar mi historia.

Por si se han dado cuenta, esta historia como que gira en torno a los pensamientos de Naoki Irie, mientras que en el anime, eran principalmente los sentimientos de Kotoko los que estaban presentes… Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo en ese aspecto…

Muchas gracias a las personas que han leído esta modesta historia, y si no vuelvo a escribir hasta el próximo sábado, les deseo unas felices fiestas, que sea amor y paz en sus hogares y en sus corazones.

¡Un besote grandote y muchas gracias!

hIT-CHAN.


	3. DESPERTAR

Que tal! Minna, domo arigatou por sus comentarios tan alentadores. Disculpen el retraso, trato de ponerme al día en los fics, aunque en estos últimos días me fue un poco complicado, de verdad, lo siento mucho. Sorry por no actualizar, la verdad es que este capi estaba listo desde la semana pasada, pero estuve enferma por tiempo, ni siquiera me dejaron salir de mi cuarto… Aún estoy un poco mal, y estoy aprovechando la ausencia momentánea de mis padres para subir una nueva parte de la historia, je je.

Bueno, creo que es demasiado palabreo, así que sin más vamos con la continuación de Flores en Primavera… ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Itazura na Kiss no es mio (¡que bueno fuera…) es obra de la genial mangaka Kaoru Tada-sensei, cuya maravillosa imaginación ha producido efectos perjudiciales para mí, tales como adicción, falta de sueño, impaciencia por ver más capítulos y la necesidad de escribir esta historia.

* * *

**FLORES EN PRIMAVERA**

CAPITULO 3: **DESPERTAR**

-¡KOTOKO –CHAAAAAN! ¡Cuánto me alegro que hayas despertado! -La madre de Irie Naoki, chillaba alegremente al ver que su hija política había abierto los ojos. Le besaba y le acariciaba la frente, aunque no le daba la oportunidad de hablar.

Mientras tanto, afuera, detrás de las frías puertas del cuarto, los médicos y enfermeras hacían todo lo posible, por calmar los ánimos de la familia Irie, que se encontraba en shock al escuchar el pronunciamiento médico.

_Flashback_

-La paciente Irie Kotoko ha sufrido un trauma bastante serio en el cerebro, el cual ha afectado partes importantes de la memoria. Es muy posible que también haya olvidado cosas tan básicas como hablar o comer. Se espera que no sea un caso severo y que con el tiempo, pueda recordar algunos aspectos de su vida anterior, no obstante,…

El médico que comunicaba la noticia, suspiró y meneó tristemente la cabeza. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó, dejando a la familia, sumida en una terrible inquietud.

Los parientes y amigos de la pareja se miraban mutuamente, mientras trataban de romper el incómodo silencio, cuando escucharon:

-¡La paciente ya despertó! ¡Irie Kotoko ha despertado!

_Fin del flashback_

-Kotoko-chan, ¿estás mejor, verdad?-decía sonriendo, Noriko, tratando por todos los medios de evitar que la enferma hable – No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti... – la voz salía levemente temblorosa - Debes estar cansada, así que será mejor que… será mejor que… yo… y… - casi de improviso, comenzó a sollozar calladamente. Intentaba que las lágrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas, sin embargo, la opresión que sentía en el corazón la asfixiaba de tal forma que, la única manera de desahogarse era llorando. Noriko-san se daba cuenta que aquella persona que estaba echada no era su querida "Kotoko-chan". Era sólo una capa exterior de ella.

-Madre… - dijo Naoki, aproximándose a su madre, y posando una mano en su hombro.

-… ¡Ella no está! ¡Ella no está! – Y sin poder evitar más el dolor de perder a Kotoko, se volteó contra su hijo y acurrucándose en su pecho, empezó a llorar.

* * *

En un lugar muy distante de la ciudad, en una casa de campo, el abuelo materno de Naoki se había enterado de las nuevas en la ciudad por su yerno. Apenas colgó, se quedó pensativo por un momento, mientras decidía que iba a hacer. Suspirando profundamente, comenzó a llamar a los habitantes del lugar para explicarles la difícil situación que pasaban sus parientes de la ciudad, en especial Naoki nii-san.

En la discusión que mantuvieron, la mayoría sugería que la pequeña Kotomi no debería saber el estado de su madre hasta que ésta se encuentre mejor y debía vivir junto con sus abuelos por el tiempo que se estimara necesario. Como la hacienda era grande y las habitaciones eran numerosas, bien podrían mantener una boca más. Además, en casa de la familia Irie, con el padre trabajando en el hospital, los abuelos dedicados por completo a la rehabilitación de la madre y con Yuuki estudiando, Kotomi podría a ser una carga.

La otra parte no estaba tan de acuerdo con esa idea. Si bien aquella salida en un punto de vista meramente práctico era ideal, no era tan fácil. En primer lugar, debían obtener el consentimiento del padre de la niña, para poder traerla al campo. Además, nada garantizaba que alejada de los suyos, la pequeña se sintiera tranquila. Lo más probable es que preguntase a cada momento por sus padres o que enfermase de melancolía.

El abuelo se levantó de la mesa y agradeciendo a su numerosa familia la atención, decidió ir él a la ciudad, para cuidar a Kotomi y si fuese necesario, ocultarle la verdad.

* * *

Kotoko miraba con curiosidad a la señora que lloraba enfrente a ella y al joven que la sostenía. Podía ver el rostro lloroso de la mujer, pero por más que pretendía mirar la fisonomía del joven, no podía definir su expresión. Los ojos de Naoki se encontraban ocultos bajo el flequillo, dándole un aire un poco misterioso.

La joven con un poco de esfuerzo, tomó la mano de la señora, haciendo que ésta, al sentir la ligera presión en su mano, dejara de llorar abruptamente. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la muchacha meneó negativamente su cabeza, sin dejarla de mirar.

"_No tienes por que afligirte"_ – parecía decir esa expresión. Sin embargo, en vez de consolarse, la señora lloró aun más, porque aquella chica parecía estar diciendo esas palabras a una persona extraña. Aun se percibía aquella calidez humana en los ojos de Kotoko, pero faltaba en ellos el amor con el que normalmente se dirigía a ella.

-¡Mamá! Llaman de la casa de tu padre – indicó asomándose tímidamente al umbral de la puerta, el señor Irie. Una vez que su esposa salió, miró a su hijo y le comunicó que el también debía salir, pues era necesario tratar sin demora un asunto de naturaleza urgente.

El joven doctor asintió levemente e indicó a su padre que saldría en un momento. Irie padre, cerró la puerta. Apenas sintió que los habían dejado solos, Naoki observó largamente a su esposa, que se entretenía mirando la ventana.

-Kotoko… Sé que puedes escucharme, sé que estás allí – Naoki se sentó en una silla próxima a la cama, haciendo que la joven posase su mirada en él por un instante para luego dedicarse a inspeccionaba los extraños aparatos que la rodeaban.

-Kotoko.

Naoki contemplaba de una forma intensa a su esposa, que parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia en la habitación.

-Kotoko.

La joven no reaccionaba. Seguía buscando con la vista, al parecer, algo interesante en qué distraerse.

-¡Kotoko!

La muchacha se sobresaltó. De forma repentina, Naoki, había posado su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Kotoko, y a pesar de que su expresión seguía seria e imperturbable, la mano le temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Se notaba las ganas que tenía el joven doctor de zarandearla hasta que reaccionase.

-¡Kotoko! ¡Vuelve Kotoko!...Vuelve a sonreír como antes lo hacías para mí, vuelve a decirme que eres feliz sólo estando conmigo… vuelve a… - Naoki había retirado su mano de ella, asiéndose de las barandas de la cama, mirándola con atenta seriedad. Al no tener ninguna señal, acarició su frente y dándole un beso en la frente, salió de la estancia, dejando a la chica desconcertada.

Al abrirse las puertas del cuarto, salió un Naoki serio y preocupado. Su familia lo esperaba con ansias. El padre de Kotoko quiso entrar para estar con su hija, pero Naoki lo atajó por el brazo y respetuosamente le previno lo que encontraría en ese cuarto.

-Oji-san. Es mejor que si no está preparado para lo que va a presenciar, prescindir el verla…por lo menos, por ahora.

-Naoki-kun. Ella es mi niña… Además, su madre me encargó que la cuidase. Aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella que es mejor que las conozcas. He pasado por esta situación y la entiendo. Sé como enfrentarme a esto y creo que podré manejarlo. No te preocupes… Ella estará bien… - Aihara Shigeo le dio unas paternales palmaditas en la espalda y entró al cuarto.

-… O por lo menos, eso deseo… -murmuró el padre esperando no ser escuchado.

Naoki se sentó en una fría banca del hospital, mientras decidía la forma de cómo tratar el tema con Kotomi y evitar en lo posible que la niña se preocupara. Kinnosuke que regresaba con algunos bocadillos para su esposa, reparó en el perfil preocupado del joven y haciendo una seña a Chris, le dio los pequeños paquetes y se sentó junto a Naoki. Carraspeó ligeramente para llamar la atención de su interlocutor se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hablar despreocupadamente.

-Oye… Sé que no siempre hemos sido buenos amigos – Naoki volteó su rostro a Kinnosuke y lo miró como diciendo "a santo de que me dices eso ahora" – Claro que tengo muchas ganas de partirte la cara por faltar a tu promesa…aunque… me irrita más esa tonta actitud tuya. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso el gran genio no puede resolver este problema?... – Por el lugar donde los dos hombres conversaban se sentía una atmósfera un tanto enrarecida y Chris reparó que de su ex – prometido salía un extraño humo negro y un aura bastante terrorífica. La familia Irie los miraba con estupor, y con mayor sorpresa se fijaban en la esposa de Kinnosuke, que sonreía beatíficamente. Yuuki se acercó a la chica para preguntarle el por qué de su estado de ánimo.

- ¿No se supone que debería estar preocupada? A ese paso, onii-chan y Kinnosuke-san van a pelearse…

-No lo creo así. Después de todo, Kinnosuke se está cobrando lo que le hizo pasar Naoki en la escuela y en la Universidad. – ante la gesto de incredulidad del muchacho, sonrió aún más – Y ahora que lo pienso no sé como una chica tan dulce como Kotoko se enamoró de alguien como Naoki. ¡Y mi esposo, en secundaria, quería salir con ella! Definitivamente no tiene buenos gustos para escoger a los hombres…- Chris pareció confundida y tosió un poco para cambiar el tema – De cualquier manera, lo conozco y aunque no lo parezca, lo está animando Quizá no sea una forma común de animar, pero ayudándole a liberarse de la presión y a relajarse, ¡Ah! ¡No es verdad que mi adorado esposo es perfecto! –terminó diciendo con adoración. Yuuki suspiró posando una mano en la cabeza.

-Ya veo, ¿has venido hasta aquí para decirme esas cosas desagradables? Me está molestando esa impertinente actitud tuya - Naoki de forma casi casual estaba apretándose las manos como si fuera a aporrear a alguien.

-Bueno, no exactamente. Hay algo que quise hacer cuando te ibas a casar con Kotoko, y creo que es una buena oportunidad.

-¿Eh?

-¡IRIE DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! –gritó el cocinero dándole un certero golpe al médico directo a la mejilla… que por fortuna no cumplió su objetivo. Naoki la desvió parándose oportunamente, haciendo de Kinnosuke cayera de plano al suelo.

-Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Por lo visto, estoy más despierto que tú. – Naoki miró al hombre que estaba casi en el suelo y le sonrió –Parece que la única forma en la que te conduces mejor, es cuando actúas de forma impetuosa, muchas gracias. Estoy mucho mejor. Y ahora – dijo dirigiéndose a su madre – Por favor, cuiden a Kotoko por mí. Tengo unos asuntos que debo resolver.

Era ya la hora de ver a Kotomi… Tal vez la amiga de su hermano menor estaba a esas alturas, exhausta y a punto de morir de fatiga.

* * *

En tanto, en otro lado del Japón, muy lejos de la ciudad….

-Abuelo, ¿está bien que se vaya así no más?

-Estaré bien. Además el "otro abuelo" - se refería al fantasma protector de la familia que los acompañaba siempre – los cuidará muy bien. Bueno, ya llegó el autobús. ¡Nos vemos!

El abuelo subió al carro, dejando a su familia con bastante miedo. Ya se habían olvidado del espectro familiar. Estaban más que seguros que esa noche no podrían conciliar el sueño.

* * *

-¡Naoki-kun! ¡Espera!

-Oji-san…

El señor Aihara había salido a toda prisa del hospital, buscando a su yerno. Había un par de cosas que debía tratar con él.

-¿Por qué no recogemos a mi nieta juntos? Me gustaría conversar contigo.

-De acuerdo…

-¿Te hablé alguna vez como perdí a la madre de Kotoko?

-No… Kotoko tampoco me lo dijo.

-Es que ella no estuvo en los últimos días de su madre. Mi esposa también sufrió un accidente de esta índole… ¿sabes? Estuvo un tiempo en coma en el hospital. No fueron buenos tiempos. Apenas el negocio estaba funcionando y aunque no lo pareciese, mi querida esposa era de gran ayuda para mí. Fue terrible. No le dije nada a Kotoko por temor a que ella sufriera. Y yo… yo fui un tonto. Mi hija jamás me reclamó nada, pero estoy casi seguro, que ella hubiera preferido estar con su madre. Naoki-kun – dijo el señor parándose de improviso y sujetando a su yerno por el hombro – Naoki-kun, a veces es mejor decir la verdad que callarla por temor a dañar a los demás. Tal vez sea bueno que no la vea ahora, pero debes preparar el corazón de tu hija para que sea fuerte y pueda cuidar a su madre. Te aseguro que ella te lo agradecerá después.

-Oji-san…

-¡Eh! Bueno, es todo lo que quería decirte. Escoge el mejor momento y díselo con franqueza. Te estamos apoyando todos. Konomi está trabajando y no siempre podrá cuidarla… Tal vez sea mejor que contrates a una niñera para que se haga cargo por un tiempo hasta que las cosas mejoren y Kotoko esté en condiciones de ver a la niña.

Ambos se miraron con simpatía. El hombre más viejo le sonrió como dándole ánimos al joven y le señaló a la pequeña niña que corría alegremente hacía él.

-¡Papá!

En un punto determinado de su alocada carrera, saltó, cayendo directamente en los brazos de su padre, al cual empezó a saludarlo alegremente.

-Papá, viniste temprano hoy. Hola, abuelito – saludó dirigiéndose al Sr. Aihara. A pesar que los dos hombres tenían una sonrisa, Kotomi, con su natural sensibilidad percibió un clima extraño y hostil – Papi… ¿Por qué mami no ha venido contigo? ¿Sigue trabajando?

Naoki miró confusamente a su suegro que asintió fijando su vista en él. Era en ese momento o nunca.

-Kotomi, mamá… no podrá venir a recogerte por un buen tiempo. Ella está un poco enfermita y debe reposar. –La niña hacía el ademán de preguntar algo, pero Irie le cortó – No podrás verla por un tiempo hasta que se recupere.

Kotomi abrió su boca, pronta a llorar. Mas al ver el rostro demudado de su padre y la actitud serena de su abuelo, se calmó. Comprendió que ella debia ser la nueva fuerza de su padre, y como tal, debía consolarlo, aunque eso significase tragarse todas las lágrimas.

-Haré lo que sea papá… - sollozaba la niña, tratando con mala suerte de mostrarse fuerte frente a su padre. La escena era conmovedora: la niña de cabellos castaños, tan parecida a Kotoko, lloraba en silencio, secándose sus ojitos con el dorso de las manos. El padre se había arrodillado junto a ella y la abrazaba con ternura. Parecía que la fuerza de ambos, solucionaría todos los problemas. Parecía que la madre pronto aparecería, abrazaría a la hija y de la mano con su esposo, pasearían por el parque.

Nada pasó. Kotoko no apareció y la conmovedora escena parecía que se opacaba por una cortina de desesperanza. La película quedaba trunca sin final feliz.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Me alegra que sigan la historia con tanta expectativa! … Estuve editando dos o tres veces este capitulo, porque no me sentía muy contenta con el resultado… En fin. Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo y nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente acto de Flores en Primavera.

Suspenso, drama y romance es lo que parece venir en el siguiente cap… ujuju...

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

pichicoy, Angel2012Negro, kasaru-chan28, irene

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a través de sus reviews, espero no haber decepcionado… ¡Hasta la próxima!

Cualquier cosa, como saben, critica destructiva, sugerencia o comentarios en el botón de los reviews!

¡Nos lo vemos pronto!

hIT-CHAN


	4. I’m a Jealous Guy

¡Holitas! Antes que nada: ¡GRACIAS! por su apoyo constante, ya que sin ustedes este fic no podría avanzar. Gracias por su paciencia en esta larga espera…Disculpen por la demora, es que los condenados exámenes y los trabajos son un verdadero martirio sobre todo cuando está el sol y una siente que se le quema el poco cerebro que tiene, eso y algunos problemitas más me hacían imposible actualizar.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

El guapísimo Naoki Irie y Cía., no me pertenecen. Son todos, obra de la inolvidable y querida Kaoru Tada – sensei que brindó a los fan del anime nuevos personajes con los cuales soñar.

* * *

**FLORES EN PRIMAVERA**

CAPITULO 4: **I'm a** **Jealous Guy**

Naoki iba a paso rápido por el camino que conducía a su casa. Tenía un extraño e inquietante presentimiento, una de esas infalibles corazonadas que se sienten cuando va a pasar algo o muy feliz o muy triste. Y no le faltaba razón: Al llegar al frente su casa, el joven vio parada en la puerta a una persona que reconoció rápidamente.

-Bienvenido a casa, Irie-kun. – le dijo ella, con una burlona sonrisa.

Naoki se quedó desconcertado por un momento. ¿Kotoko? ¿Cómo era que estaba allí? ¿En que momento había llegado del hospital?

- Creí que te habías olvidado de mí… – dijo ella, mirándolo casi con frialdad. Irie reprimió su primer impulso de ir con ella, para enfrentarla. Algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Qué estás…?

-Me he dado cuenta al fin – siguió la chica interrumpiéndolo impasible, mirando al vacío – que en realidad, tu jamás me amaste. Sólo te compadeciste de mí ¿verdad?

-Pero que…

-Ya no soy aquella chiquilla ingenua que se enamoró alguna vez de ti. ¿Sabes?

Naoki hizo el ademán de subir las escaleras. Tenía una expresión terrible de enfado.

-¡Oye…!

-¡IRIE-KUN! ¡ELLA NO SOY YO!

El joven giró su cabeza hacia donde salía aquella voz. Allí, al frente suyo, estaba su querida Kotoko. Lo miraba con cierta pena en los ojos, como reprochándole el no poder reconocerla. Irie-kun se dirigió hacia ella, extendiéndole los brazos, invitándola a ir con él. La castaña comenzó a correr para reunírsele, mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Irie kun…

-¡No permitiré que te quedes con él! - gritó del otro extremo la primera figura.

-¡No tienes derecho a decidir mi vida! – le respondió la verdadera Kotoko.

-Pero tengo derecho a acabarla. – finalizó. La figura se volteó contra el castaño y sonrió malignamente - Despídete de ella, "Irie-kun" – dijo desvaneciéndose.

Al mismo tiempo que desaparecía, un extraño temblor comenzó a remecer la tierra, siendo cada vez más intenso a cada segundo que pasaba. Naoki corrió hacia donde estaba su esposa para protegerla. Pero veía con desesperación que a medida que él se acercaba, ella se alejaba sin remedio.

-¡Irie-kun! – gritaba la chica, extendiéndole una mano.

-¡Kotoko, resiste!

Lo último que pudo ver el joven doctor, fue la mano de su esposa pidiéndole socorro, mientras la tierra se abría, como una tumba. Kotoko cayó por una de las grietas, perdiéndose de vista.

El terremoto paró.

Ella no estaba.

Y él no pudo hacer nada para salvarla. Cayó se rodillas y apoyó sus manos en la tierra, mientras se reprochaba silenciosamente.

"_Yo tengo fe que tú me salvarás, Irie-kun"_

Irie sintió como la mano cálida de Kotoko, se posaba sobre su hombro. Sonrió y abrió los ojos.

-Era un sueño. Todo fue una pesadilla. – se dijo al mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que estaba en su dormitorio.

- _Gracias a Dios. No te he perdido aún. Tal vez este sueño, ha sido una advertencia. _

* * *

Tres largos meses habían pasado desde que la pequeña hija de la familia Irie abrazó fuerte a su padre, intentando aplacar su dolor.

Una niña de casi siete años, bajaba rápidamente las escaleras para entregar a su padre el paraguas y la gabardina… Ah, era mucho más fácil ahora, porque no estaba mamá corriendo tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla.

Dejó de correr y sonrió con tristeza. Dos lagrimillas traviesas se enredaban en sus pestañas, mientras ella luchaba para que no rodeasen sus mejillas. Lo había prometido: Bajo ninguna circunstancia debía llorar o estar triste. Pero a veces esa carga impuesta se le hacía muy pesada.

Una voz amable y paternal la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¡Kotomi!

-¡Ya voy papá!

Bajó dos escalones más, tomó el paraguas que estaba en el perchero y se lo entregó a su papá, el cual sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias, Kotomi. ¿Nos vamos?

-Onii-chan, espera, que te olvidas tu almuerzo.

-Ah, gracias madre. –respondió Naoki, tomando el obento y colocándolo en su maleta.

-Nos vamos – dijeron padre e hija al salir de casa.

-Buen viaje, tengan cuidado. – se despidió 'obaa-chan', como cariñosamente le llamaba Kotomi a Noriko, desde el recibidor.

La escena parecía mucho más alegre ahora. Kotomi y su padre caminaban ahora por la calle sonriendo, tomados de la mano. Kotomi le estaba contando animadamente a su padre sobre un niño de su clase que le gustaba y le estaba describiendo detalladamente su "plan de batalla". Era bastante lista, demasiado para su edad, tal vez. Ya había sacado las probabilidades de éxito, con fórmulas estadísticas avanzadísimas. Sus abuelos solían decir que había sacado la genialidad del padre.

Y la constancia de la madre.

-Gracias por traerme papá. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Cuídate mucho, Kotomi.

-¡Estaré bien!

En la entrada del colegio de Kotomi estaba lleno de mamás que iban a dejar a sus hijos, y de paso a admirar al simpatiquísimo aunque triste padre de la alumna con el mejor promedio del año.

Naoki sin hacer ningún caso a ninguna de las madres, se dirigió al hospital. Ya era hora de empezar a trabajar.

* * *

-Muy bien. Primero un paso, y luego el otro… Así es… lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Un joven terapeuta, estaba al lado de una chica de largos cabellos castaños, que avanzaba dificultosamente en medio de dos barras, con las cuales se apoyaba para caminar. La muchacha parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y apretaba fuertemente los labios por el esfuerzo que hacía. El especialista, al ver que la joven llegaba ya al final de la barra, y al dar un vistazo al temblor de sus piernas, decidió terminar con la sesión.

-Es todo, Kotoko-san. Debes descansar. Podemos repetir la rutina diariamente hasta que gradualmente recuperes la soltura en el movimiento. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Kotoko sonrió tiernamente al joven. Él también la miró por un momento algo turbado, mas se compuso rápidamente. A una señal de éste, una enfermera se acercó presta con una silla de ruedas y acomodó en esta a la paciente y se la llevó a su cuarto. Kotoko no llegó a percibir como los ojos del enfermero la miraban cuando ella abandonaba la sala.

* * *

En la pieza, ya llevaba esperándola una señorita muy guapa. Estaba sacando de una caja algunas piezas geométricas de colores vivos.

-Bienvenida Kotoko-san –saludó la joven mujer con una sonrisa - ¿estás lista o prefieres que continuemos mas tarde?

Por toda respuesta, la paciente se limitó a sonreír alegremente, como dando su aprobación.

-Ya veo. Entonces, empezamos la lección recordando lo que hicimos en la sesión anterior. ¿Podrás acordarte del nombre de los colores?... ¿Si?... ¡vamos!

La enfermera ordenó las figuritas en frente de la muchacha y comenzó a decir el nombre de un color. Kotoko con el semblante bastante serio, miraba con el ceño fruncido una y otra vez las figuras, hasta que movió su mano para cubrir una de ellas.

-¡Eso es, Kotoko-san! Aprendes bastante rápido… realmente eres bastante inteligente.

Y Kotoko, sonreía feliz por su victoria.

* * *

-Buenos días, Irie-sensei

-Bienvenido, Irie-sensei

Las enfermeras del hospital, daban la bienvenida al joven galeno. No obstante, a pesar que aún era objeto de admiración, ya no despertaba el amor que antaño era común. Ahora, las mujeres del hospital, veían en él un hombre guapo, joven y brillante, pero nada más. Era como si parte del encanto de Naoki hubiera desaparecido…como si su juventud se hubiera esfumado.

Y eso es lo que sentía realmente el joven galeno. Como si hubiera perdido algo importante de si, como si la enfermedad de su esposa, le hubiera quitado energías y parte de su vida.

-¡Irie-sensei! ¡Una emergencia! – decía la voz apurada de la enfermera llevando en la camilla a una niña que respiraba dificultosamente.

-Muy bien, vamos.

El doctor siguió rápidamente a la enfermera que le avisó. Después de todo, mientras se está vivo, se tenía que vivir.

-¿Doctor, ella…ella estará bien, verdad? – preguntó acercándose agitado, un angustiado señor. Irie miró a la pequeña y torció el gesto con preocupación al ver la infantil boquita manchada de sangre.

-¡Preparen todo para cirugía! – ordenó a las enfermeras.

-¡Entendido, Irie-sensei!

-No se preocupe, –dijo al padre – aún esta respirando. Haremos todo lo posible por salvarla. Ella es joven…tenga fe.

-Sí… sí, doctor.

Un vistazo le bastó al doctor para determinar lo que tenía. A pesar que era necesario hacer los análisis, estaba más que seguro que los síntomas que presentaba la niña eran síntomas de úlcera. La misma enfermedad que sufrió su amiga, Matsumoto, hace ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Acabamos por hoy, Kotoko-san. En verdad, me sorprende lo mucho que has progresado, es increíble.

La joven castaña miró a la simpática enfermera que guardaba los curiosos objetos chillones en su caja. Su manita se levantó temblorosamente para ser vuelta a bajar casi de inmediato. Al final, el rostro de la joven adquirió una expresión de resolución. Tomó la figurita más cercana y lo colocó ordenadamente en la cajita.

La enfermera la observó un rato, y suspiró.

-Vale, puedes ayudarme a ordenarlos.

Y así ambas guardaron las piezas del puzzle. Kotoko reía como una niña que recogía sus juguetes después de haber hecho una travesura.

-_Ella es feliz_ – se dijo para sí Naoki que acababa de entrar al cuarto de Kotoko. Caminó hacia donde estaba ella y le besó los cabellos. La muchacha se sorprendió un poco, pero al reconocer al joven, se tranquilizó.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó él, sentándose a su costado.

Kotoko le mostró la caja abierta del puzzle con todas las piezas ya ordenadas por colores. Señaló su chaqueta y acto seguido, señaló un rectángulo del mismo color.

Naoki la miró con ternura.

-Vaya… así que has aprendido a reconocer los colores, ¿verdad? Me alegro mucho.

Kotoko lo observó seriamente, como queriéndole decir algo. Cuando Naoki le devolvió la mirada, ella bajó rápidamente los ojos, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-¿_Qué te pasa? ¿Algo te molesta?_

Pero no tuvo otra señal más de ella. Sin embargo para estar más seguro, decidió quedarse a vigilarla en secreto, a fin de descubrir aquello que la estaba preocupando.

* * *

-¿Aló, buenas tardes?

_-Abuelo. Soy Naoki._

_-_Ya sé que eres tú –dijo un señor anciano, completamente calvo, cuyo rostro no era el más amigable. – Ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de saludar a tu viejo abuelo, que tanto te quiere…

-_Lo siento mucho, abuelo. Pero te quería pedir un favor…_

_-_Para favores estoy bueno… Anda, dime que es.

_-Hoy no regresaré a casa. Avísale a mamá, por favor. Y cuida a Kotomi mientras no estoy…_

-No te preocupes. Mi adorada nietecita, que no es tan ingrata como tú y me guarda mucho cariño, estará feliz que su abuelo se encargue de ella. Quédate tranquilo, la cuidaré bien.

-_Muchas gracias, nos vemos._

-Nos vemos.

El abuelo colgó el aparato, suspirando. Definitivamente aquella Kotoko debía ser una persona muy importante para su mimado nieto. Ahora él, como su abuelo, debía apoyarlo a superar aquel delicado trance. Por ello había llegado hace un mes a la casa de su hija. Está de más decir que lo habían recibido con alegría y hasta con alivio, puesto que así el problema de quien cuidaría a la hiperactiva hija de Naoki, estaría resuelto.

* * *

Naoki colgó el teléfono. Agradecía de todo corazón la ayuda de su abuelo… Aunque al principio le fue un poco complicado acoplarse a la familia, no tardó en acostumbrarse a todos los miembros. En verdad que su querido abuelo era una gran persona.

Pero ahora lo que más le importaba era saber el problema que tenia su esposa. Tenía que averiguarlo sin demora. ¿Pero... como hacerlo?

En ese estado, lo encontraron Jinko y Satomi, que venían a visitar a su amiga. Al toparse con Naoki, ellas le saludaron alegremente, pero al no recibir respuesta, ambas se quedaron un poco descolocadas. No sabían si molestarse o acercársele para preguntar el por qué de su abstracción. Decidieron hacer lo último.

- Irie-san, buenas tardes.

-…

-¡Irie-san!

Naoki pareció como salido de un sueño. Al ver a las dos amigas de su Kotoko, frente a sí, sonrió amablemente.

-Satomi-san, Jinko-san. Les agradezco en nombre de mi esposa que hayan venido a visitarla.

- Irie-san ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Satomi.

-Si, sólo un poco agotado, es todo. Debo irme ahora, con su permiso – terminó el joven haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Las dos amigas se quedaron un poco intrigadas con aquella actitud, pero atribuyéndole su estado al cansancio, dejaron a Irie en paz.

En tanto Naoki ya había previsto como saber lo que le pasaba a Kotoko. Esa noche se quedaría.

* * *

El reloj del hospital marcaba las siete y media. Las luces de los cuartos de las personas en convalecencia, estaban apagadas. Algunas enfermeras se habían retirado a sus puestos de guardia, y otras se habían retirado a sus casas a descansar.

Irie acababa de salir del baño. Había estado un buen rato esperando pacientemente que se vayan todas. Como iba a espiar a Kotoko, era mejor que todo se hiciera lo más discretamente posible.

Caminando silenciosamente, llegó hasta la habitación de la chica. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, buscó con la mirada, la figura de Kotoko.

Allí estaban sus cosas; el oso de peluche que él le había regalado, sus ropas de muda ordenadas sobre la cama. Pero de ella ni rastro. Ante aquella situación, el genio y ex - mejor estudiante del Japón, decidió usar su destacada inteligencia, para inducir a donde habría ido.

Después de pensarlo tras un breve momento, salió del cuarto con paso resuelto.

_-Ya sé donde estás._

Pero hubiera sido mejor para Naoki el no ser uno de los cerebros más reconocidos de su país.

Tal como él había pensado, su esposa estaba en el salón de recuperación del hospital.

Y junto a ella, un joven enfermero que en ese momento estaba ayudándole a caminar por una especie de baranda.

Lo siguiente que vio el doctor, no le gustó para nada.

Kotoko caminaba pesadamente, dando cada paso muy lentamente. Con mucho esfuerzo, llegó al final de las barandas y en ese momento, quizá por fatiga o por alivio de terminar el ejercicio; ella vaciló y hubiera caído si no hubiera acudido presto el enfermero a sostenerla. Ella cayó en sus brazos y ambos se miraron mutuamente. Kotoko bajó rápidamente los ojos ruborizada y el joven dirigió su vista a otro lado bastante confuso.

Y Naoki, desde el otro lado de la puerta, sentía en su interior como la amargura y los celos empezaban lentamente ocupar su alma.

Era ella nuevamente lo hacía caer del mundo de la perfección al mundo de los humanos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**pichicoy**: Muchas gracias por seguir tan atentamente el fic! Me alegra mucho recibir tus comentarios n_n

**Sephielen**: Gracias por tus palabras son muy alentadoras... No puedo escribir en portugués porque temo escribir cualquier cosa, menos lo que quiero decir, pero igualmente, ¡ghracias!

**leilani-z **: Jeje, que bueno que te guste el enfoque de la historia, temí ser un poco cursi al principio...

**Kokoro Cullen**: Gracias, espero no haberte defraudado, por favor, sigue leyendo.

**zuoteyu**: Yo no he visto aun los lives! Espero hacerlo tan pronto como pueda, ¡gracias por leer!

Les agradezco de todo corazón el haberse dado un tiempito para dejarme un comentario. Siento mucho la demora, pero los exámenes y los trabajos hacían difícil que continuara. Además tenia este archivo en diversos documentos, así que al fin he tenido que pegarlos todos y arreglar unas cuantas cosillas… En fin, es pleno verano aquí en Lima, como casi 30º… lo cual no es muy usual por aquí, ya que la temperatura no pasa de 23º a 25º… Así que siento que me estoy asando como un pollo. Sinceramente me dan ganas de salir a la calle en ropa de baño, porque el calor es realmente espantoso. Este mes empecé inglés también… ¡es un paso más para poder estudiar japonés! Mamá me ha prometido que una vez que termine el inglés puedo estudiar el idioma que yo quiera…. El único problemilla es que me tengo que levantar a las 6:00 AM, (y yo que me había acostumbrado a levantarme a las 7:30 -_-) además del bendito curso de verano para adelantar clases en el instituto…Ojalá que dé resultados… Bueno, no las quiero aburrir más, nuevamente muchas gracias por apoyar mi fic. Nos veremos en el siguiente cap.

¡Hasta la próxima!

hIT-CHAN


	5. La persona amada

¡Hola! Gracias por todo y por la paciencia que han tenido para esperar una nueva entrega de "Flores en Primavera". Felizmente, ya pude desocuparme un poco como para poder avanzar. Le estuve dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto hasta que pude encontrar algo de inspiración para seguir. Así que, ¡vamos por la historia!

**ADVERTENCIA**

Los personajes mostrados a continuación no son míos. Son creación de Kaoru Tada – sensei y propiedad actual de su esposo (supongo). Hago esto sin fines de lucro y como diversión solamente.

* * *

**FLORES EN PRIMAVERA**

_Escenas del capitulo anterior…._

_Kotoko estaba caminando pesadamente, dando cada paso, muy lentamente. Con mucho esfuerzo, llegó al final de las barandas y en ese momento, quizá por fatiga o por alivio de terminar el ejercicio, ella vaciló y hubiera caído si no hubiera acudido presto el enfermero a sostenerla. Ella cayó en sus brazos y ambos se miraron mutuamente. Kotoko bajó rápidamente los ojos ruborizada y el joven dirigió su vista a otro lado bastante confuso._

_Y Naoki, desde el otro lado de la puerta, sentía en su interior como la amargura y los celos empezaban lentamente ocupar su alma._

_Era ella nuevamente lo hacía caer del mundo de la perfección al mundo natural de los humanos. _

_____________---------------________________-------------__________________---------------________________-------------______________---------------___________----_

CAPITULO 5:** LA PERSONA AMADA**

El joven doctor miraba desde la puerta como ella, Kotoko, SU ESPOSA, estaba en los brazos de otro. La fuerte agitación que se estaba apoderando de él, era cada vez más irreprimible. Sus puños se cerraban con una fuerza extraña, casi salvaje. Una opresión muy intensa en su corazón, empezaba a extenderse por su pecho. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer para librarse de aquel horrible dolor, pero aquello resultaba algo demasiado terrible.

Debía relajarse con urgencia. Debía calmar sus nervios y su agitado corazón, acudiendo a aquella personalidad calmada y casi imperturbable, que lo caracterizó en todos estos años.

Sin embargo, aquél necesitado sosiego no llegaba. Sabiendo que sería algo imposible, mientras estuviera viendo aquella escena y antes cometer cualquier despropósito se alejó silencioso del lugar, procurando no mirar atrás.

Mientras caminaba por aquél frio y limpio pasillo de hospital, no cesaba de echar reproches en contra de aquel atrevido enfermero y de su esposa. Se sentía herido, pero sobre todo, traicionado. Él, que tanto había hecho por Kotoko en los últimos meses, sólo recibía sonrisas por parte de ella.

Incluso parecía que ella ya no lo amaba.

Tenía que calmarse en algún otro lugar. Llegando a la puerta de salida, sonó su móvil. Contestó afirmativamente y luego colgó. La pequeña Kotomi lo había llamado clandestinamente desde su casa, para desearle buenas noches sin que su abuelo se enterase.

-_Al menos una parte de Kotoko está conmigo_. – pensó Naoki, sonriendo con tristeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Kotoko-san. ¿Está bien, Kotoko-san?...Disculpe, yo…voy a buscarle su silla, es mejor que se retire a descansar – dijo el joven mirándola, bastante azorado; pero sin hacer el menor movimiento para alejarse de ella.

Kotoko se notaba muy turbada. Sus mejillas ruborizadas y su rostro húmedo, eran signos evidentes de su nerviosismo. Con un suave movimiento, la muchacha apartó con sus manos al joven practicante y se arrimó a una baranda, sujetándose con fuerza, esperando a que el chico buscase su silla de ruedas. Una vez que ésta estuvo delante de ella, él quiso cogerle de los brazos, como solía hacerlo para instalarla; pero Kotoko se negó. Él lo supo porque ella lo esquivó para sentarse bruscamente en el asiento. Se dejó caer en su silla e impulsándose con sus manos, huyó rápidamente del lugar, dejando al joven solo, en aquella habitación oscura.

Y él estaba allí, sintiendo como su corazón se había hecho añicos por una silenciosa mujer que a pesar de su amabilidad, lo había rechazado.

-_Tal parece que ella no era para mí…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La joven llegó rápidamente a su cuarto, exhausta y con la respiración agitada. No paró hasta rozar la llanta de la silla con el borde de la cama. Una vez que se creyó segura, suspiró largamente, recuperando el aliento perdido.

El reloj del cuarto marcaba las ocho y media de la noche. Desde la ventana se podía ver como la ciudad estaba bellamente iluminada, como los edificios que de día no ofrecían gran interés, de noche cobraban una especial fascinación.

Pero a Kotoko le importaba muy poco todo aquello.

Trabajosamente se arrastró hacia su cama, intentando no caerse en el intento. Por un mal movimiento, debido a su torpeza al moverse, cayó al piso. No fue un golpe muy fuerte, así que siguió intentándolo, aunque obteniendo los mismos desalentadores resultados. La fragilidad de sus extremidades le hacia imposible el pararse sin tambalearse.

Después de intentarlo muchas veces, se dejó caer, cansada, en el frio suelo. Comenzó a lloriquear de impotencia, más que de dolor. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sentía una completa inútil.

De pronto, dos brazos la alzaron y la depositaron suavemente en la cama. Kotoko se volteó un poco asustada, y se encontró con la presencia de cierto joven doctor de cabellos castaños. Ella sonrió, como siempre que lo veía, aunque en esa sonrisa, podía distinguirse con claridad una sombra de inquietud.

Por otro lado, él no parecía muy feliz. Su hermoso rostro, siempre iluminado por una dulce sonrisa, parecía ahora dominado por la cólera. La muchacha se dio cuenta del ánimo de Naoki, cuando terminó de acostarla debidamente y debido a que ella estaba tan cerca a él, pudo distinguir que en la delicada frente del joven, surcaba una imperceptible, pero terrible, raya de ira. En un primer momento, Kotoko simplemente lo miró extrañada, como preguntándose el por qué de su mal humor.

De pronto la palidez invadió su rostro, dejándolo del color del blanco papel.

Estaba segura, muy segura, que Naoki había visto algo que no debería.

Y lo que era más horrible, al parecer lo había tomado de la peor manera.

Desesperada, comenzó a mover sus manitas, llena de angustia. Sus ojos miraban suplicantes al joven, pero lo único que parecía interesarle a él, eran cosas intrascendentes, como cuidar que la colcha no cayera al piso, por ejemplo. No parecía importarle nada más.

Ni siquiera Kotoko.

Ella ya no pudiéndolo soportarlo más, descargó todas aquellas emociones malamente reprimidas como antes que se avecine una tormenta. Una gota primero, y después otra, y otra… y cuando ya era irresistible, un torrente de lágrimas refrescaban tristemente el acongojado rostro.

– Si necesitas algo, toca el timbre para que la enfermera te ayude. – dijo él, sin hacer caso a sus lágrimas, una vez que la acostó debidamente - Buenas noches, Kotoko – y se volteó, para dirigirse a la puerta.

_Si necesitas algo, toca el timbre para que la enfermera te ayude._

-O tal vez, –dijo él deteniéndose sin mirarla – quieras pedirle ayuda a ese gran amigo tuyo. Por mi no hay problema, tienes pase libre de hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras.

Kotoko movió negativamente la cabeza. Esas últimas palabras la habían herido, y mucho. Cada vez que él se iba, siempre la despedía con una tierna sonrisa y le pedía que le hiciese saber si necesitaba algo. La muchacha conocía al atento Naoki. Y ahora una faceta nueva y tenebrosa se estaba revelando ante ella. Él había cambiado. Era por su culpa.

Y ella no podía retenerlo.

Se sentó a medias en la cama y secándose el rostro con la manga del pijama. Alzó la blanca manita hacia él, como pidiéndole que no se vaya.

"Todo ha sido una tremenda confusión" parecía decirle ella, con su actitud. Con todo, Naoki no podía verla ya.

Mientras Naoki abría la puerta, él pensaba en lo duro y en lo injusto que había sido todo. No solamente el hecho del encuentro que había presenciado esa noche, sino _todo. _Desde que aquel infame accidente le había quitado a Kotoko de su lado dejándole a una simple persona carente de recuerdos.

Tenía que admitir por fin su derrota ante el destino. Había estado negándolo por tanto tiempo, el hecho que sólo estaba ante él una chica que no tenía ni creía recordar alguna conexión con él. Ella no parecía recuperar sus memorias del pasado. ¿Cómo decirle a una chica que apenas sabe algo del mundo, que es tu esposa y es madre de una niña?

Kotoko le había sido arrebatada… Naoki había estado pretendiendo que aún _ella_ estaba allí para poder sacar fuerzas y sonreír al verla. Él tenía una discreta confianza en que pronto todo acabaría y ella lograría acordarse de su niña, de sus padres, de él, y luego ambos volverían a la vida de siempre.

Pero no todo es como uno quiere que salga en esta vida.

Y por más que él quisiera, no podía culparla. ¿Qué derecho tenia de hacerlo? ¿Quién era Irie Naoki para esa chica acostada en una cama de hospital?

¿Acaso era momento de enfrentar la verdad de que ella no lo amaba más?

Por que si la persona que solía ser Irie Kotoko se había ido esa triste tarde, esa chica desprovista de recuerdos no podía amarlo. Sólo Kotoko lo conocía lo suficiente como para amarlo. Nadie, nadie más en el mundo podría estar con él.

¿De que servía la admiración de los demás si no tenía el amor de _ella_?

¿Qué persona podría tener aquella fuerza de voluntad como para estar siempre con él y soportarlo todo si no era _ella_?

-Es el adiós, Kotoko… – murmuró Naoki abriendo la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y ella no podía retenerlo.

Ella debía tenerlo a su lado. Lo necesitaba urgentemente al lado suyo. Kotoko sentía que ese hombre que estaba abriendo la puerta no era cualquier persona para ella.

Él llenaba toda su vida. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta él, que era todo para ella? ¿No se daba cuenta acaso, que todos los logros que conseguía ella era sólo para ver su tierna sonrisa?

No sabía casi nada de él. Pero, ¡había una obligación de por medio! Como un lazo, invisible y profundo, casi tanto como su mismo ser, la ataba para siempre a ese joven.

Para siempre. El lugar de él era estar junto a ella para siempre.

Y a pesar de tratarla hace un momento con rudeza y frialdad, ella _sabía _que aquel joven era una persona amable, dulce y gentil.

_Irie Naoki_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante para mí?_

_No te vayas, no te vayas por favor…_

Una parte de Kotoko temía no volver ver a Naoki nunca más. Si algo así llegara a pasar, ella estaba más que segura que sería el fin.

Nuevamente, extendió su mano hacia él, procurando hacer ruido para atraer su atención. Nada. Estaba desesperada. Él ya había salido de la habitación. Seguramente estaría en el pasillo, yendo a Dios sabe donde.

Naoki no vendría su lado a menos que…

-¡NAOKI!

Irie paró en seco de inmediato. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado?

Dio dos pasos atrás y volteándose se dirigió con pasos rápidos a la habitación de la joven.

-_La voz… esa voz…_

_-Kotoko… me ha llamado…_

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, vio a Kotoko angustiada que, semi-sentada en la cama, tenía su brazo extendido hacia él y lo miraba con infinita tristeza. Irie corrió a su lado y le tomó de las manos.

-Kotoko… ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó, mirándola intensamente. Ella sollozaba silenciosamente sin responder. Naoki buscó un pañuelo, sin quitarle la mirada y cuando lo encontró, limpió su rostro.

-¿Me llamaste? ¿Kotoko, tú me llamaste? – le volvió a preguntar, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. – Por favor, Kotoko, responde…

La joven castaña hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, aferrándose a los brazos de él y acurrucándose en su pecho. Estaba segura ahora… Por un extraño sentimiento, ella no podía concebir su existencia sin sentir aquella calidez que sólo Naoki le podía ofrecer.

_Quiero estar siempre contigo… siempre contigo._

-Kotoko… - susurró el joven doctor, acariciándole el castaño cabello. –Tú me llamaste, ¿no es así? – Naoki estaba más que seguro que había oído la voz de su esposa diciendo su nombre hace poco. _Por favor, que no sea una ilusión…_

La chica se separó por un momento de él y luego de mirarlo fijamente a la cara, volvió a ocultar su rostro en la pecho del joven.

-Naoki…. – dijo ella en un susurro, pero claramente como para que él lo escuchase. El doctor dejó de respirar por un momento de la impresión. No cabía duda. Ella lo había llamado.

-Naoki…-repitió la joven, esta vez más fuerte.

-Naoki no…

_-No te vayas… - _parecía decir esos ojos tristes que lo volvían a mirar, llenos de lágrimas.

El joven, entonces la abrazó con fuerza. Besó sus cabellos y le susurró al oído…

-Jamás me iré, de eso debes estar segura. Lo siento, lo siento en verdad. Me dejé llevar por una tontería…-Kotoko respondió a sus palabras suspirando profundamente, librándose de una gran presión.

-…Pero sabes una cosa…Kotoko…-dijo él, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-…

- Realmente eres muy mala escogiendo a los hombres…- susurró recordando el momento cuando fue al trabajo de Kinnosuke para pedirle que Kotoko sea su esposa. Esas palabras las dijo el amigo de su esposa, cuando ella confirmó su amor hacia Naoki.

Kotoko abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin entender lo que le quería decir Irie. Pero qué más daba… Al fin y al cabo, mientras estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Querida, creo que sería mejor dejar a esos dos solos – dijo el Sr. Irie a su esposa que estaba agazapada detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Kotoko con una cámara profesional de largo alcance tomando varias fotos de la joven pareja.

-¡Oh, vaya al fin un momento de amor! Hace tanto tiempo que no tomo fotos de ellos juntos… ¡Esto de verdad es emocionante! – dijo la buena señora, sin hacer mucho caso de su esposo que intentaba inútilmente persuadirla de retirarse de allí.

-¿Señora Irie? ¿Qué esta haciendo…? – dijo una severa voz proveniente de una enfermera que estaba parada frente a ellos. Noriko simplemente sonrió nerviosa, mientras guardaba velozmente todo su pack de fotografía ante la resignada mirada de su esposo y la estupefacta vista de la enfermera.

-¡Ah, acabo de recordar que tengo otra sesión de fotos que debo hacer! ¡Mi pequeño Yuuki y su novia nos esperan! ¡Vámonos, querido! – rió ella, llevándose consigo a su esposo que con señas, se disculpaba con la señorita por los problemas causados.

-Señora Irie, se le ruega que no corra por los pasillos – recomendó la enfermera alzando un poco la voz. Al parecer, los familiares estaban más enfermos que los pacientes. _Vaya que familia… De verdad, ¿qué estaría mirando la señora?_ – se preguntó curiosa, asomándose por donde habían estado antes los esposos Irie.

Dentro del cuarto, había una bella escena digna de ser retratada con una fotografía. La paciente Irie Kotoko y su esposo estaban apoyados uno contra el otro, durmiendo tomados de la mano. El rostro de ambos reflejaba una serena alegría… como si un problema estuviera a punto de solucionarse. La buena mujer, suspiró sonriendo y se alejó.

-_Aquella pareja… parecía muy feliz…_ - dijo para sí, mientras iba por el pasillo, regresando a su puesto de guardia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando escucharon los serenos pasos de la enfermera alejarse, ambos esposos abrieron los ojos entre risas.

-Rayos… ¿en que estaría pensando mi madre?

Kotoko no podía dejar de reírse de la broma planeada por Naoki. Era todo idea suya. Ya habían escuchado ambos mientras estaban abrazados, la conversación de los padres de Irie. Sobretodo la voz de la Sra. Noriko, que era realmente fuerte y no podía pasar desapercibida.

La joven quiso separarse de Naoki, pero el joven la tranquilizó y le dijo que así era mejor. Mientras la madre no se diera cuenta no habría problemas, ya que en algún momento alguien vendría para llevársela.

Y tal como dijo, poco después apareció la enfermera. Para evitar que también lo saque a él, Naoki dijo quedamente a Kotoko que se quedara quieta y cuando él le dijera, se hiciera la dormida.

-Tentemos a la suerte. Tal vez no me digan nada. – murmuró el chico.

Cuando escucharon los pasos de la enfermera alejarse, ambos despegaron el ojo. Había resultado todo según como Naoki lo había planeado.

_-Sorprendente. Una mente sorprendente…-_pensó la muchacha, con admiración.

-Ya se fue… Será mejor que descanses… Yo estaré aquí. – dijo haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

Pero antes de que él pudiera sentarse en la cama, Kotoko cogió la manga de su camisa. Naoki volteó a verla.

-No creas que me he olvidado de darte un beso de buenas noches. – dijo Naoki sonriendo.

Ella sonrió también.

Naoki bajó lentamente su rostro hasta quedar al mismo nivel que el la chica. Estaban tan cerca de ella. ¿Sería correcto? Desde que sucedió lo del accidente, no la había besado más que en la mejilla o en los cabellos.

Era porque aun sentía que su esposa no estaba preparada.

Y ahora ella estaba nuevamente ante él, pidiéndole besarla. No le había dicho nada, pero los ojos suplicantes de ella, lo pedían.

Lentamente bajó su rostro y suavemente, rozó los labios de la muchacha. Ella se notaba inquieta, pero no se resistió a él.

Naoki, finalmente la besó. Fue un beso dulce, como la tercera vez que se besaron. Esa vez ambos estaban bajo la lluvia, Naoki la había ido a recoger a la estación, al enterarse que Kinnosuke había propuesto matrimonio a Kotoko.

_ _ _

_-¿De verdad lo amas?_

_-¡Por supuesto! Porque él me amó desde el primer año de preparatoria_

_-Hmp, ¿Acaso te enamoras de todas las personas que dicen amarte?_

_- … ¿Es malo eso?... yo… ¡Estoy harta de estos cinco largos años de amor no correspondido!... ¿Por qué no piensas solo en Chris? ¡Ya olvídate de mí…!_

_-¡Tú me amas! ¡No serás capaz de amar a nadie más!_

__ _ __

Naoki ya se había olvidado de todo aquello. Kotoko, estuvo esperándolo durante cinco años. Tanto tiempo… Sólo para estar junto a él.

Y él había dudado de ella por un breve momento. Si Kotoko lo había esperado todos esos años, el podría esperar otro tanto.

Porque eso era amar. Era la espera a que el otro venga con una sonrisa de felicidad a tu lado. El amor no es posesión, es libertad ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

-Kotoko…te amo… - dijo Naoki, abrazándola con ternura.

La chica asintió y lo volvió a besar.

-_Yo también… Naoki…_

***

CONTINUARA…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Hola nuevamente! En primer lugar, agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que han leído este fic y en especial a aquellas que dejaron un review. Debo confesar que si no hubiera sido por ellas, no habría continuado este fic. ¡Gracias!:

**leilani-z:** El tiempo de espera terminó… Felizmente el sol ya se fue y yo estoy en plenas facultades ahora como para poder pensar. Muchas gracias por comprenderme T.T… Si la verdad, es que los profesores son bastante exigentes en cuestión a trabajos y exámenes… En cuanto a la escena de celos… pues sí… me inspiré en ese capitulo cuando Irie-kun estaba celoso de Keita. ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado este capi! ¡Por favor sigue escribiendo!

**Kokoro Cullen:** ¡Gracias! Me he basado un poco en tu sugerencia, pero traté de no prolongar mucho la situación porque no quería que Kotoko-chan sufriera mucho. Espero que te haya gustado este pequeño capitulo, lo hice con todo el corazón (a propósito, ese parece un buen nombre para otro fic…)

**pichicoy:** ¡Hola amiga! Me alegran mucho tus comentarios. De verdad te he tomado mucho cariño, porque eres una de las que siguen esta modesta historia desde que comenzó. Con mucho cariño para ti este nuevo capi… ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! El tiempo me mata, no he podido entrar a internet más que para avanzar mis trabajos… que horror, pero de todos modos, ¡gracias por esperar!

**Zuoteyu:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias! Irie-kun estuvo bastante suave, ahora… En cuanto a los lives, hasta ahora no puedo verlos… Bueno, he visto unas partes que me parecieron recontra buenas, pero tengo la desgracia de no tener inter en mi casa, asi que no me quedaba más remedio que comprarlos. Fui a la tienda y me dijeron que era algo como 5 discos, ¡casi me caigo de espaldas! Ni modo, tengo que juntar dinero…se acerca el día en que podré al fin verlos XD

**karoru01:** ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi pequeño fic... en cuanto a los personajes, ¡que bueno que te gusten! (Claro que el crédito ahí no es mío sino de la excelentísima Tada Kaoru-sama) Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado…n_N

**Kuchiki Yamiko**: Jaja, que Buena onda eres querida… muchas gracias por escribir unas bellas palabras de aliento a una embrión de escritora aficionada. Espero que hayas disfrutado esta nueva entrega. Please, sigue leyendo…

**Miki Matsuura:** ¡Por favor no me odies! No maté a Kotoko… (Sería muy loca en verdad para hacerle eso a una protagonista tan kawaii como es ella… si fuera otro personaje que no me cayera, lo pensaría :S) De todas formas, gracias, gracias por leer este fic y espero que te haya gustado… (No hagas un vudú con mi nombre, please, esas cosas me dan miedito…)

**hinangel07**: He aquí una actualización. No te preocupes pronto la espera terminará… te agradezco el detalle que tuviste al dejar un comentario… eso de verdad ayuda mucho. ¡Ojalá que hayas disfrutado de la lectura! ¡Besitos!

**:** ¡Me siento muy feliz! Gracias, gracias, gracias.. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Espero que te haya gustado este new cap.

**melissat7**: Por favor no sufras, querida… Me siento mal de ocasionarte ese dolor… Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer mi fic! Traté de no demorarme mucho, gracias por tu comentario.

**Ilovi Namikaze**: Para alguien súper especial… ¡o sea tú! Muchas gracias. Como que ya había dejado a un lado estos proyectos cuando leí tu review y me dije…"si creo que ya es hora de seguirla…" De verdad gracias por tus bellísimas palabras, aunque no lo creas, lo que me dijiste al final me animó mucho, mucho. ¡Gracias y te lo cuidas mucho!

El reporte del tiempo: ¡Llegó el otoño a Lima! Hace un frio horrible aquí. No sé a cuantos grados estamos, pero mis manos están helándose… Debe ser porque el clima aquí es bastante húmedo (casi 80% de humedad), incluso hay días en donde respiramos agua… OwO…Pero me encanta este clima, después de todo. No sé… digamos que el frio me es más favorable para trabajar. Aunque es época de resfríos, no hay nada que una limonada caliente no pueda prevenir... Además hay una paranoia con esto de la nueva gripe... espero que todo se solucione pronto, sobre todo por la gente que esta sufriendo los estragos de esta enfermedad.

He de admitir que me demoré mucho escribiendo este fic…Y no porque estuviera ocupada (la verdad estuve bastante vaga en este tiempo, mis clases de verano habían acabado y no tenia trabajos que hacer), sino porque no llegaba a mí "la inspiración divina", la cual se apareció hace poco como canción… No sé por qué, pero cuando escuché _Tenshi no Yubikiri_ y _Yume no Naka e,_ de Karekano, sentí como si fuera un _bang bang bang, _que retumbaba en mi cerebro… Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Discúlpeme por la demora, y espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia que está cada vez más cerca del final…

¡Un beso y nos lo vemos, espero muy prontito!

hIT CHAN


	6. Yo estoy aqui

**Advertencia:**

Irie-kun, Kotoko-san y demás personajes no son míos. Son todos obra de la imaginación de la por siempre genial Kaoru-Tada sensei. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

* * *

**FLORES EN PRIMAVERA**

**Capítulo 6: Yo estoy aqui.**

La nieve caía sobre las calles de la ciudad, convirtiéndose en blanca y fría alfombra para los transeúntes que miraban curiosos a un joven castaño, alto y bien parecido que a pesar de tener la cara enrojecida por el frio invierno japonés, caminaba con la chaqueta abierta . Los ojos le brillaban risueños a pesar de la expresión seria de su rostro. Llevaba en una de sus manos, un maletín ligeramente grande, de color marrón claro, como si de algo sumamente valioso se tratara.

-_A ella le encantarán, estoy seguro –_se dijo el joven Naoki, mirando por enésima vez su maletín.

Caminaba rápidamente, sin mirar a nadie. Ese día no le tocaba guardia en el trabajo, por lo que llegaría a casa temprano. Con suerte, llegaría a la hora de la cena y podría ayudar a Kotomi con sus tareas, ya que últimamente, por el duro trabajo en el hospital, se le hacía cada vez más complicado el pasar más tiempo con su familia.

Y con Kotoko.

Sus visitas cada vez eran cada vez más esporádicas y más cortas. Pero _sabía_ que _ella_ lo entendería, como siempre lo hacía cuando _ella_ era una enfermera. Debía saber que el trabajo de doctor, era la profesión más extenuante y sacrificada. _Ella_ lo _debía_ saber.

* * *

Sentada en el filo de la ventana, Kotoko miraba la nieve caer. Las ventanas del cuarto, daban para la ciudad y ella podía ver como la gente caminaba rápidamente por las calles llenas de nieve. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas amargas y suspiraba en silencio, aprovechando la soledad de su habitacion. Repasaba mentalmente las últimas semanas. Ya caminaba bien, y hasta podía correr trechos cortos, podía hablar con cierta fluidez y estaba aprendiendo nuevamente a escribir. Si el hiragana y el katakana eran complicados, su vida se volvió casi un infierno al enfrentar la titánica tarea de aprenderse los miles y miles de kanjis que tenia el alfabeto japonés. Aunque, muchas de las enfermeras solían decirle que no se apure tanto, puesto que a veces ni los propios japoneses podían recordarlas.

Pero ella no estaba triste por eso.

Naoki ya no la venia a ver tan a menudo como antes. Y ella no sabía muy bien el por qué.

Y eso la mataba interiormente.

No lo comprendía, no sabía nada. ¿Naoki se estaba alejando de ella?

Kotoko tampoco se acordaba la relación que tenia con ese hombre guapo y a veces misterioso. La primera vez que ella lo vio, él estaba junto a ella, y a pesar que el rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, sus ojos lucían tristes y preocupados. Kotoko sintió de inmediato que "algo" la unía con el joven.

_-¿Por qué? Ese hombre esta unido a mí, por algo intimo, doloroso y feliz a la vez… _

_-¿Quién es él?_

_-¿Quién soy yo?_

Estas preguntas comenzaban a rondar en su cabeza. Sabía que su nombre era Kotoko, porque así la conocían las enfermeras y los doctores, y sabía que tenía un padre que trabajaba en un restaurant como cocinero jefe y según él decía, una madre que los había dejado hace mucho ya, cuando Kotoko era una niña aún…

-_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha pasado todo esto? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Kotoko se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada. Un sentimiento de desolación y angustia la invadía por completo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ardientes mejillas sonrosadas, los sollozos estremecían el menudo cuerpo.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

La imagen de Naoki Irie, vino otra vez a su mente. Allí estaba él, tan guapo, tan serio y dulce a la vez. La primera vez que lo vio, aunque sintió el lazo inexorable que unía su alma con la de él, no comprendía que era aquello. Y a pesar de no saber exactamente el vínculo que tenia con él, la idea que él no estuviera con ella, o que se alejara de ella, era insoportable, insufrible. Ella quería todo de él, quería que el no se separe de ella jamás. Era la única persona de la que no quería separarse, a pesar de conocer a muchas más personas...

La familia de Naoki era muy divertida. La madre de él, parecía quererla mucho, y siempre le traía algunos pastelillos que había comprado en el camino. El padre era también muy bueno, y en su rostro tenia siempre una sonrisa de hombre satisfecho. El hijo menor en cambio, era de naturaleza, más bien seria, aunque no menos amable que el resto. A veces, venían a visitarla, una mujer casi rubia y bastante simpática, que decía llamarse Satomi, y otra que aunque no era tan guapa como la primera, no por ello era menos agradable. Tenía el cabello negro, era un poco gruesa y respondía al nombre de Jinko.

Todos eran muy buenos con ella y muy amables. Pero esto a Kotoko no la satisfacía. _Ellos, _al igual que _él, _se comportaban de esa forma con ella, por lo que ella solía ser y por lo que ella significó en sus vidas.

Sobre todo _él._

Y eso molestaba a Kotoko profundamente. La llenaba de tristeza y decepción.

_Todos _querían de vuelta a la Kotoko de antes, a la que ella no conocía.

Kotoko miraba nuevamente las calles, y lloraba sin consuelo. Sobre todo por el presentimiento que _él_, no la aceptaría. _Él _no la quería a ella. _Él _quería a otra mujer, idéntica a ella, pero que se perdió en el pasado, dejando a ella en su lugar.

_-¡Te detesto Kotoko! Te detesto porque entre todas las cosas, tú eres la única en el corazón de Naoki_

_-Porque por más esfuerzo que haga… jamás podré competir contigo._

* * *

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche. Noriko Irie servía presurosa, la cena para "Papá", como ella familiarmente conocía a su esposo, y para "Onii-chan" y "Mi-chan". Ésta última estaba inusualmente feliz, debido a que su adorado papi cenaba después de mucho tiempo con ella. Mientras comían, Noriko comentaba sobre los rápidos progresos de Kotoko-chan, y sobre todo el asombro de todos los médicos por su rápida recuperación. No sólo ya caminaba casi bien; también aprendía el lenguaje con suma facilidad.

-Me hace recordar mucho a Onii-chan, cuando iba a la escuela primaria. ¡Creo que no estudia, pero hay que ver que rápido aprende! – decía jubilosa la buena señora, juntando las manos, en actitud soñadora.

Kotomi escuchaba atentamente las noticias del hospital. Sin embargo, cuando su padre le preguntó por su vida escolar, comentó como en su salón, varios niños que le habían regalado arcilla y ella no sabía a quien elegir. Naoki sonreía paternalmente al escuchar hablar así a su pequeña. Era casi como esa vez en la que estaban Kotoko, Kotomi y él, caminando por el camino rodeado de árboles de sakura.

-_No, no. Kotomi no puede estar con papá, porque papá es de mamá – dijo Kotoko, apoyándose en el brazo del joven castaño, el cual tenía a la hija de ambos, en los hombros._

_-Oye, oye… -dijo Naoki, sonriendo a su esposa- ¿Quién es la celosa aquí?_

-Onii-chan. ¡Onii-chan!-gritó la señora Irie. El doctor miró a su madre con ojos extraños. Se veía que no había seguido la conversación. – Te pregunté si querías más miso.

-No madre, gracias. Tengo que ayudar a Kotomi con sus trabajos y…

-Pero, Naoki, si sabes que ella lo hace todo sola – replico el señor Irie- ¡Es casi una niña prodigio! Me hace recordar cuando tú tenías su edad.

-De todos modos, es necesario que revise tus tareas – respondió a su padre-. ¿No, Kotomi?-preguntó dirigiéndose a su hija.

-¡Sí papá!

* * *

-Por lo visto, unas dos semanas más y ella podrá ser dada de alta. Ya no tenemos mucho que hacer. Las tomografías demuestran que va progresando favorablemente. Es una suerte que su cerebro no haya sido lesionado tan gravemente.

-Pero, ella aun no logra recordar nada, sensei – comentó una enfermera, de lentes enormes y un moño algo estirado - ¿Esta seguro que aun así podemos dejarla…?

-Tal vez no llegue a recordar su vida pasada nunca – dijo suspirando el galeno, frotándose levemente la frente – Pero ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos hacer. El resto va por parte de su familia. Fotos, videos, grabaciones, podrán ayudarla a tener una idea de quien fue…

-Pobrecita. En realidad la compadezco mucho. A pesar que siempre tiene esa sonrisa alegre, debe sufrir mucho… No saber quien eres, ni que haces en el mundo… debe ser algo realmente triste…

-Llame a la familia, Yazumori-san. Debemos comunicarle la próxima salida de la joven y lo que deben hacer ellos para que vuelva a su vida de siempre.

-Sí sensei.

* * *

Naoki subía las escaleras. Acudió al llamado del hospital, lo más rápido que pudo, y escuchó con gran placer, que su querida esposa volvería a casa otra vez. Tenía en sus manos, un gran maletín marrón claro, en el que llevaba algunas películas y fotos familiares, para que Kotoko las viera. Hasta su madre le había puesto algunos DvDs, que él jamás había visto. Kotoko en el instituto de seguro.

Al llegar a la habitación de Kotoko, no la encontró. Supuso que se había ido por allí, a caminar un poco por el hospital. O tal vez, había ido a comprar algo en las máquinas surtidoras. Podía entonces preparar el equipo para que cuando ella llegara, esté todo listo.

Al abrir su maleta, sacó los DvDs que su madre le había dado. Sonrió al leer los títulos: "Los amigos de Kotoko", "Un día normal de Kotoko-chan en preparatoria", "Onii-chan rechaza la carta de Kotoko-chan" y varias fotografías mezcladas. Estaba viendo especialmente una, en donde salía ella, con una expresión entre pensativa y sorprendida. Al parecer fue el día en que él la rechazó.

-_Qué épocas tan lejanas… No puedo creer lo insufrible que fui para con Kotoko en esos años. Ahora que lo pienso, cualquier chica normal me hubiese odiado… pero ella siempre fue diferente..._

-¡Ah, vaya! ¿Esa soy yo, no? – preguntó una voz conocida.

Naoki se volteó bruscamente. Había sido pillado por Kotoko, viendo lo que se suponía era una sorpresa. Sin embargo, sonrió como siempre.

-¿Qué traes Naoki? ¿Fotos familiares? – preguntó nuevamente Kotoko, inclinándose hacia el maletín, repleto de cintas, DvDs, álbumes y algunas cajitas. Examinaba curiosa, las fotos, sobretodo las que pertenecían a la familia, pasando rápidamente las que aparecía ella. Naoki la miraba en silencio, le parecía que Kotoko quisiera recuperar desesperadamente algo que había perdido.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Tus amigos de preparatoria…creo…-contestó un poco inseguro Naoki- No los conocí bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿No estábamos en el mismo salón?

-No… en realidad estudiábamos en salones muy separados… -dijo sonriendo ampliamente el joven – _¿Deja vú? Fue lo mismo que le dije cuando ella entró por primera vez a nuestra casa._

-Son fotos muy bonitas…- comentó la chica castaña, volcando su atención especialmente a una en donde salían ella, Naoki y una pequeña niña.

-Esa niña… - susurró tiernamente… -esa niña… esa preciosa y linda niña…ella es… - continúo diciendo, con voz ligeramente quebrada por la emoción. – _Me duele, me duele el corazón al pensar en esa niña, como si estuviera presa del remordimiento…-_pensó Kotoko. Naoki la miró fijamente, muy serio. Se veía que ella hacía esfuerzos por recordar a su hija. Fue en ese momento, en donde captó algunos sentimientos dispersos de su esposa.

Soledad.

La imposibilidad al intentar y no recordar absolutamente nada.

Como si Kotoko hubiera vuelto a nacer.

En un impulso, Naoki atrajo hacia él a la muchacha, y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella entonces abandonándose por completo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El pecho de aquel joven era un lugar tan cálido, que difícilmente podría ignorarlo, sin sentirse conmovida.

Pero sobre todo lloraba porque intuía que ese hombre no le pertenecía.

Era de aquella Kotoko que estaba en las fotos. De esa joven que había desaparecido, para que ella naciera. Una vocecita interior preguntaba juguetona,

¿Acaso él lo sabía?

¿Acaso sabe de tu dolor porque no eres la que él espera?

No.

No.

NO.

-¡No! – gritó desasiéndose bruscamente de los brazos de él. -¡Vete! ¡Déjame!

-Kotoko…-dijo Irie mirándola sorprendido. ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Qué sentía? La joven se había incorporado, y dirigiéndole una mirada de infinita pena, corrió hacia la puerta, para huir de la habitación. Al ver eso, el castaño, en una rápida reacción, atajó su muñeca, haciendo imposible la fuga. Ella no se daba por vencida e intentaba deshacerse de esa mano que la mantenía sujeta a él.

-Kotoko.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡No quiero escucharte!

-Por favor, Kotoko. – dijo Naoki alzando la voz. Tenía que entender de una vez lo que estaba pasando en el alma de aquella mujer. – _Por favor, Kotoko… estás tan lejos de mí…_

-¡No quiero escucharte, Naoki! – gritó la mujer. ¡Estoy harta que siempre digan 'Kotoko era así', 'Kotoko le gustaba esto'! por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no… ya no…- se veía que hacía esfuerzos por hablar - ¡Ya no soy la que era! ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí!

Naoki aflojó la presión y ella aprovechó para escapar. Una enfermera, curiosa por los gritos, había acudido al cuarto de la joven, pero sólo vio a Irie en el suelo y a Kotoko huyendo por el pasillo. Sin decir nada, siguió rápidamente a ésta última.

En tanto, Naoki procesaba todo lo que le dijo Kotoko. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Cómo era que…?

¿Kotoko había desaparecido? Si era eso, entonces, ¿Quién era esa chica que corría ahora por el pasillo? Recordó entonces algunas frases que eran claros indicadores de ese 'cambio'.

_-Los doctores están sorprendidos al ver lo rápido que aprende, Kotoko-chan. ¡Es como Onii-chan en la escuela primaria!_

_-… Esa niña… esa linda y preciosa niña…_

_-¡Naoki!_

_-¡No quiero escucharte, Naoki!_

Sonrió de pronto. Podía recordar como Kotoko era siempre era lenta en aprender ciertas cosas. Así la había conocido, desde el instituto. Como en la época en la que ella estudiaba para los exámenes en la escuela de enfermeras, por ejemplo.

-_ ¡Cómo es posible que no pueda aprender lo que un estudiante de secundaria dice! - dijo Kotoko con el libro entre las manos y con un gesto de cansancio que sólo le duró un breve momento. - Muy bien...¡Otra vez! Las enzimas gástricas consisten en pepsina y lipasa gástrica… Las enzimas gástricas consisten en pepsina y lipasa gástrica…_

Era precisamente, ese carácter tenaz y perseverante una de las tantas cosas que amaba Naoki de ella. Uno de los pilares en su relación.

Pero la 'Kotoko de ahora', era bastante más lista y rápida. Entendía las cosas al vuelo casi, y por lo tanto no necesitaba comportarse de esa manera.

Además ultimamente Kotoko, le decía 'Naoki'. Ni siquiera cuando estuvieron casados le llamaba por su primer nombre. Siempre fue 'Irie-kun' para ella.

¿Kotoko de verdad había desaparecido para siempre?

-..._Hace mucho frio, de pronto..._

-¿Ara? ¿Naoki...? ¿Naoki sempai? ¡Que gusto verte por aquí! ¿Qué haces tan solo en esta noche fría? – preguntó una agradable voz femenina.

De algún modo, Naoki, había llegado a la puerta de salida del hospital. Por eso al escuchar la voz, tardó un poco en responder, porque se sentía desorientado. Cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba, miró a la chica que le había hablado. Reconoció en ella a una muchacha de la facultad de medicina. La primera vez que vio a esa chica, la había confundido con Kotoko, ya eran bastante parecidas. Ambas tenían un largo y brillante cabello castaño, y unos ojos grandes despreocupados.

-¿Naoki-sempai? ¿Está bien?

-Creo que sí. Disculpa me tengo que ir.

-¡Espere! – le dijo ella, sujetando la solapa su chaqueta- yo… no sé si podría acompañarme a tomar un café. Yo invito.

-Lo siento. Otro día será.

-Por favor, sempai. Después de todo lo que hizo por mí mientras estudiábamos. No siempre lo voy a encontrar así… por favor, sempai, acepte…

Naoki asintió silenciosamente. _No debes ir con ella_ – le decía una voz – _busca a Kotoko._

_¿Para que si Kotoko no está?_ –Respondió internamente – _Ella misma me dijo que había cambiado… ¿Qué hago entonces?_

Ambos llegaron a un pequeño café, cerca del hospital. La chica le contaba emocionada como hace muy poco había terminado la carrera y estaba haciendo su tesis. Él la escuchaba sin ponerle mucha atención, pensando más que en la conversación, en todos los meses que había estado junto a ella.

La joven empezó pidiendo un daiquiri, pero al final terminó pidiendo sake. Le contaba, a su 'sempai' , mientras se servía una copa, como esa misma noche, su novio la había abandonado sin explicaciones. Y mientras más hablaba, más tomaba. Naoki no se dio cuenta de la situación de la chica, hasta que sintió muy cerca de él un olor a sake y licor. Vio entonces, como se acercaba descaradamente a él y pretendía abrazarlo. Naoki se paró de inmediato y fue a la caja para pagar la cuenta de la mesa. Al regresar, observo el lamentable estado de la muchacha que se mantenía entre la inconsciencia, susurrando palabras ininteligibles. Con un suspiro la sacó del lugar y con la chica a cuestas paró un taxi. La muchacha a duras penas, le dijo al taxista donde vivía y se instaló dificultosamente en el carro. El taxista le pidió al doctor que acompañase a aquella joven a su casa.

Naoki aceptó, aunque de muy mala gana. Quería llegar a su casa, en donde podía pensar con claridad, todo lo que había pasado. Quería estar solo. ¿Por qué acepto una invitación como esa? En fin no era más que dejar a la chiquilla en el apartamento y podía ir tranquilo a casa.

-Naoki-sempai…susurró la chica castaña- cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento – Naoki sempai… entre… por favor…en agradecimiento.

-No gracias – contestó cortante – Esperan por mí.

-¿Así? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta - ¿Así? ¿Su esposa buena para nada espera por usted? Oh, vamos, no será más que un…

-Espera – dijo de pronto el joven – TÚ NO ESTAS EBRIA.

Al escuchar esa aseveración, la joven abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero luego los entrecerró alegremente.

-No lo estoy – y rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él le dijo quedamente – Pero que más da… ¿Por qué podemos divertirnos sin remordimientos, no?

Estaba a punto de besar a al joven, cuando él la empujó sin miramientos. El rostro de aquel, se volvió mortalmente serio y sumamente despectivo.

-Kotoko ni siquiera se compara contigo. Puede que se parezcan en lo físico, pero ella no es perversa como tú. Hasta nunca.

-¡Espera maldito! ¡No me olvidaré de esto!

_-Yo tampoco_- se dijo el castaño. Ahora corría calles abajo, a pesar de la nieve. Tenía que llegar rápido al hospital. Acababa de encontrar su respuesta. Al fin –_Tengo que agradecer a esa arpía después de todo. _

_-A pesar que se parecen, no es ella. Cuando me abrazó, no sentí nada, aparte de repulsión. Pero cuando estoy con Kotoko es completamente diferente. Cuando siento sus suaves brazos en mi cuello, o cuando siento sus labios acercarse a mi boca, no puedo evitar besarla. Porque yo la amo. No importa si es Kotoko antes o después del accidente. Ella es mi esposa. Puede que haya cambiado un poco, pero es la misma…. La misma. Es aquella mujer bondadosa, alegre, decidida y adorable de la que me enamoré y de la que estoy enamorado. La única mujer a la cual perteneceré por toda la eternidad._

_-Kotoko…_

_-¿Me perdonas? He sido un estúpido. Por primera vez en mi vida, he pensado en una estupidez…Kotoko…_

_-Kotoko…_

-¡Hey taxi! – gritó parando al primer vehículo que se le cruzó. Subió y el carro partió veloz al hospital.

* * *

La enfermera que había perseguido a Kotoko, llego a recepción, informando asustada, que la paciente Irie Kotoko había desaparecido del edificio. Había ido tan rápido que no pudo alcanzarla.

-Por lo visto el tratamiento de recuperación la ayudó bastante – dijo entre agotada y asustada la mujer – corre muy rápido. Sólo espero que no haya salido a la intemperie con este frio. Pescará una pulmonía si lo hace.

-Informaré esto al departamento médico, para que organicen la búsqueda… No puede estar lejos- replicó la otra enfermera, mientras marcaba de prisa, el número de emergencia.

Un hombre joven entró corriendo a la recepción. Tenía intenciones de pasarse de largo, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo, cuando la voz de las enfermeras lo detuvo.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡La señora ha desaparecido!

Naoki volvió entre sus pasos, alarmado.

_-_¿Qué dice?

-La señora – dijo, señalando a la había visto correr por los pasillos, pero no pudo alcanzarla. Sentimos mucho lo sucedido, señor… pero, le aseguro que… ¡Señor! ¡Espere!

Pero Naoki ya no la escuchaba. Sonreía francamente al comprobar su teoría: 'cometes_ errores por sacar conclusiones precipitadamente, Kotoko'. 'Se ve que no has cambiado en nada' 'Y se donde te voy a encontrar'_

A pesar que el cuarto estaba en el piso catorce, una extraña vitalidad, nueva en él, lo impulsó a subir por las escaleras. Como si esperase así el momento preciso para llegar a ella.

-_Me dijiste que nunca me abandonarías hasta la muerte. No creas que será fácil deshacerte de mí. _

La habitación estaba tal y como la dejó. No había señales de Kotoko, ni de alma viviente alguna por allí. Con pasos decididos, abrió el armario que estaba empotrado en la pared. No falto buscar mucho, porque la chica estaba allí, sentada entre las ropas, llorando.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó entre sollozos, la joven.

Naoki esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia – Es tu lugar preferido para esconderte, cuando estas deprimida.

-Pero qué…

-Lo hacías antes, cuando vivías en casa, antes de casarnos. Yo lo sabía porque escuchaba tus lloriqueos. Primero escuchaba que cerrabas la puerta, y después se escuchaba otra puerta. Y la única era del armario.

-¡Yo no…!

-Tú – y remarcó especialmente el _´tú' – _siempre has sido así. No puedo negar que has cambiado un poco, pero tu esencia es la misma – y le tendió una mano, que ella después de muchas vacilaciones tomó. Entonces la atrajo otra vez hacia él, y la abrazó.

-Es la misma… el aroma de tu cabello es el mismo aroma de mi Kotoko.

-Naoki…

-Aunque antes me llamabas Irie-kun… Creo que Naoki está bien. No sabes – dijo susurrándole al oído - cuanto quería que me llamaras así.

-Pero yo no me acuerdo nada de…

-Si hay algo que recordar, pues te acordarás. El hecho que no sepas ciertas cosas, no te quita tu yo. Yo no amo los recuerdos. Yo amo a la persona que crea esos recuerdos. Yo… - dijo separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos - te amo, Kotoko.

_-Amor._

_-Ahora entiendo su verdadero significado... No es sólo el deseo de estar siempre con el... Es algo más profundo y más fuerte... _- la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, comprendiendolo de golpe - _¡Entonces es eso! ¡__Lo que me ata a este hombre es este tierno sentimiento que no desaparecerá jamás! Lo dije antes... que tonta fui... me demoré tanto en comprender cuanto lo amaba..._

-¡Naoki! - gritó volviendo a llorar. Pero esta vez, no quería separarse de el, sino que lo abrazaba con fuerza, tanta, que el joven doctor ya empezaba a dolerle el abdomen.

-Kotoko…- la llamó con voz extraña.

-¿Um?

-Mírame…

Kotoko le obedeció. ¿Acaso podía negar a esa voz gentil algo? Fue cuando sintió los labios de Naoki posarse sobre los suyos. La besó con ternura y gentilmente en un principio, y luego, como sin proponérselo, empezó a besarla con más urgencia, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

_Tan tonto…tan tonto…que casi la dejo ir…_

_Tú eres la única a la que puedo besar de esta manera…Kotoko…_

-Naoki… - musitó la chica. Él respondió con un gruñido de descontento, molesto que se haya interrumpido el beso.

-Naoki… estamos en un hospital.

-Así parece –dijo él, con ironía.

-Creo que será mejor si nos dedicamos a ver algunos de esos videos.-dijo ella, huyendo del abrazo y dirigiéndose al equipo, para elegir algunos DvDs.

-De acuerdo – contestó él, sin parecer muy conforme – Veremos todo lo que mi madre ha hecho mientras estábamos en el instituto. Para ser franco – continuó, mientras revisaba los títulos – no he visto ninguno, me preguntó que tendrá…

-¡Será una función muy divertida! ¿No lo crees, Naoki?

-Supongo.

Y al ver la expresión entre irónica y amable, Kotoko no pudo evitar reírse.

Y al verla, Naoki la imitó con las mismas ganas.

Ambos estaban juntos de nuevo. Las nubes grises habian desaparecido para dar paso a un cielo primaveral.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_Helás! _Son las 03:16 am y hay una fiesta al frente de mi casa. No puedo dormir… Así que aprovechando que estoy un poco inspirada, he bajado al estudio para terminar la historia. Espero que les haya gustado… me fue difícil continuar la historia, porque tenia unas ideas sueltas por aquí y por allá. Así que al final junte todo… ¡Espero haberlo hecho bien! Estoy en la onda del Vampire Knight, que no tiene que ver nada con la onda de Itazura, aunque la trama es igual de tierna…

Antes que nada, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a :

pichicoy: Hola amiga! Gracias por escribirme siempre. Me entro curiosidad por leer esa historia, y está genial... jeje, bueno, muchisimas gracias por seguir mi historia siempre...n_n

melissat7 : No que va! Tu comentario es muy importante para mi... me siento feliz que te guste mi forma de escribir, intento hacerlo siempre bien, pero a veces, tu sabes que los humanos no podemos ser perfecto. Espero que te agrade este cap!

karoru01: Holitas! No importa cuando me demore, si un año o dos, pero prometo que lo terminaré. Es una promesa! GrACIAS por seguir leyendo!

LyS Cosmo: Muchas gracias, espero que tambien te haya gustado este nuevo capi... te lo cuidas mucho!

Kuchiki Yamiko: Sugoi! Tambien limeña? Tambien de la ciudad de los picarones y de los anticuchos? Me siento feliz que tb haya gente de mi ciudad en el ff... es siempre un placer encontrarse con compatriotas... gracias por dejarme un review... ojala hayas disfrutado el cap!

Dianis!: No puedo concebir mucho a un Naoki todo corazon, pero me guie un poco en tu comment para hacer parte de este cap... espero no haberte defraudado n_n

aniimefan!: Muchas gracias! Tengo muchas veces que ver una y otra vez los capis de Itazura para tener inspiracion... y leer muchas historias, porque se aprende de los grandes, aunque yo aun no haya llegado a ese grado de perfeccion. ¡Gracias por leer!

damy_sora_chan: Gracias a ti mas bien, querida...Me alegro que este modesto fic, haya calado en tu corazon... muchas gracias de verdad...

Kokoro Black : En este cap, me llego muy tarde la inspiracion... en la madrugada casi... pero espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y sobre todo espero no defraudarlas... muchas gracias por tu lindo review.

shanon17: Si bueno... Naoki fue un poco impulsivo, pero es algo que lo hace adorable... espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi... actualicé tan pronto como pude!...un beso!

Ossalia: Es verdad... la primera parte de la historia sencillamente me fascina...es donde puedo ver a Naoki mas malo y por supuesto, más lindo... aunque la segunda parte (es decir cuando se casan) tambien es muy linda, yo prefiero la primera (que chica mas loca soy no?) En todo caso graias por escribirme!

¡Gracias, gracias a todas por dejarme un review! Estoy muy agradecida. Son la fuerza que me impulsa a seguir…. Gracias, gracias.

Por cierto… ¿habra en internet los tomos del manga de Itazura na Kiss? Me encantaría ver a los demás personajes que por cuestiones de espacio no salen en el anime… ¡Quiero leer el manga! Y es que en Lima una no encuentra, salvo unos pocos sitios, mangas. Estaba pensando en comprarme uno de Rurouni Kenshin…. Aunque esta algo caro, como 100 nuevos soles, aproximadamente algo de $40.00… ¡a ahorrar se ha dicho!

¡Se acerca el día del padre! Irie-kun, omedeto … Aunque más bien, Irie-kun es un verdadero papacito... jejeje o.o...Un saludo enorme a todos sus padres too…! Tengo que ahorrar para ese dia también, menos de una semana… ah, ya vere que le doy a mi buen padre… tal vez un abrazo misio, como el año pasado. Bueno, tengo que estudiar ingles… tengo parcial el lunes…que mala pata. Bueno, gracias otra vez por leer, las locuras de esta chica y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo de Flores en Primavera, que cada vez esta más cerca del final!

hIT-CHAN


	7. Rompecabezas

¡Hola! He vuelto después de mucho tiempo. Renovada y con ganas de seguir escribiendo historias, hIT-cHAN o Hitomi-chan9, como es ahora, se presenta… Bueno, como ya saben, Itazura na Kiss y sus personajes no son míos. (Aunque yo me conformaría únicamente con el súper guapo de Naoki-kun) Todos son creación de Kaoru Tada sensei. Yo escribo ese fic únicamente por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**FLORES EN PRIMAVERA**

Capitulo 7**: Rompecabezas**

Kotoko abrió los ojos repentinamente. El sereno tic tac del reloj, era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella silenciosa habitación. La joven se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. No podía dormir. Sencillamente, le era imposible. Desde la hora que se acostó, había cerrado sus ojos, con ánimo de conciliar el sueño, sin éxito.

Sentía curiosidad. Demasiada curiosidad.

Kotoko miró nuevamente hacia donde estaban los Dvds, cerca del televisor. Movió negativamente la cabeza y se la tapó con la colcha, como para evitar la vista a esos objetos. Pero, después de un brevísimo rato se destapó, y saltando de la cama, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesa del televisor.

Naoki ya se había ido hace un par de horas. Justo antes de prender la televisión, una enfermera relativamente mayor, entró a la habitación, diciendo que el horario de visitas había acabado. Él asintió y se dispuso a salir del lugar, mientras Kotoko miraba a la enfermera con furia contenida, esperando el menor descuido de Naoki para saltar encima de la buena señora.

-Hasta mañana, Kotoko – se había despedido Naoki, desde el umbral. Kotoko se limitó a sonreírle y decirle adiós con la mano.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de ambos alejándose, Kotoko suspiró. Nuevamente las preguntas volvían a atormentar su mente.

¿Por qué?

¿En que fundaba él, su amor por ella?

¿Qué había hecho ella para que Naoki estuviera tan abnegadamente a su lado en todo este tiempo?

Y al parecer las respuestas estaban allí, muy cerca de ella.

Kotoko eligió un álbum al azar, lo cogió y se lo llevó a su cama. Prendió la lámpara de noche que estaba a su derecha, y acercando el álbum de fotos a la luz, lo abrió.

-_¡Ah! ¡Que niña tan linda! Es tan mona…-_ pensó Kotoko, sonriendo y observando cada figura detenidamente – _Me pregunto quien será. Tiene un extraño parecido a la pequeña que había visto posando conmigo y con Naoki._

Kotoko siguió pasando las hojas. En todas se podía ver a aquella encantadora niña que sonreía feliz. ¡Ah! Incluso había una foto de ella con sus padres…

Un momento.

Esos dos señores, se le hacían extrañamente conocidos: Kotoko podía reconocer en la madre a la señora Noriko y en el padre, al señor Shigeki Irie. Lucían mucho más jóvenes, claro, pero sin duda eran ellos.

La cara de Kotoko enrojeció de pronto. No quería hacerlo. De verdad no quería hacerlo…

Pero era tan irresistiblemente gracioso.

Kotoko no pudo aguantar más la risa, y empezó a reírse como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No había duda para ella, una corazonada le decía que aquella niña tan linda que posaba en las fotos, era nada menos que su queridísimo y varonil Naoki.

-_No puedo creer… que sea él en realidad…-_pensaba Kotoko, estremeciéndose con la risa y señalando la última foto – _esto es tan gracioso…_

Media hora después, ya había logrado serenarse por completo. O casi. Lo suficiente como para no reírse hasta dolerle las costillas de la risa, viendo las fotos del pequeño (¿o pequeña?) Naoki.

-_ Me preguntó qué cara pondrá si se lo digo. – _Kotoko echó atrás su cabeza, pensativamente. Después de pensar un poco, sacudió negativamente la cabeza, riéndose calladamente – _Mejor no. Si se las muestro, seguro me las quitará._

Kotoko miró hacia la maleta otra vez. Allí estaban algunos álbumes y videos. Sacó algunos y empezó a leer los títulos y no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Eran tan graciosos! Nombres como 'el primer día de Onii-chan en la preparatoria', 'los amigos de Kotoko', 'Un día normal de Kotoko-chan', entre otros, estaban cuidadosamente ordenados, al parecer, por orden cronológico.

Y entre todos, había uno que atrajo bastante su atención. Era uno que estaba casi al fondo de la maleta, y estaba completamente forrado de negro y en la portada del disco, había unas letras blancas. El título no podía ser más sugerente: 'Onii-chan rechaza la carta de amor de Kotoko-chan'

-¿_Qué significa esto? – _pensó, dándole vueltas al disco, examinándolo - _¿Onii-chan? ¿Quién es Onii-chan?... ¿no es…?… ¿acaso no es Naoki? ¿YO le di una carta a Naoki? –_ Kotoko enrojeció violentamente – _Y al parecer, él la rechazó._

La muchacha se paró con el disco en la mano, y salió de puntillas hacia el corredor. Miró de un lado a otro, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie rondando cerca de su cuarto. Cuando vio que nadie la podría molestar, cerró la puerta y dirigiéndose al televisor, lo prendió.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora somos tú y yo – dijo ella, introduciendo el disco en el aparato lector de Dvd.

Lo primero que apareció fue el título del video, seguido con las letras de 'Noriko producciones'. Kotoko se rio de buena gana. ¿Noriko-san no era la madre de Naoki? Parece que había descubierto la afición de la buena señora. Ahora se explicaba el por qué siempre, 'okaa-san', traía una cámara fotográfica, cuando menos.

En la primera toma, se veía un edificio muy grande, con una amplia puerta. Varios chicos y chicas uniformados, iban de un lado para otro, juntándose en pequeños grupos.

-_Así que es una preparatoria. Debe ser la preparatoria donde fuimos él y yo –_ asumió Kotoko

La cámara enfocó a un chico más bien alto, bien parecido, de cabello castaño y de expresión seria, como si fuera un adulto. Kotoko miró sorprendida a aquel inmutable muchacho, el cual apenas si respondió al saludo de otro chico de cabello ondulado, que se había acercado a él.

Kotoko se quedó pasmada al ver a aquel joven, el cual era muy parecido a Naoki, excepto por los ojos. Los ojos del chico eran como el hielo, fríos e impenetrables, como si no tuviera sentimientos. Los de Naoki en cambio eran, si bien serios, cálidos y gentiles.

-_¿Ese es Naoki? ¿Es acaso, 'ese' chico, el amable hombre, que yo creo conocer?_- se dijo Kotoko, asombrada-_ Imposible._

La filmadora seguía a ese muchacho, desde una cierta distancia. Al parecer, ni la filmadora ni la persona que filmaba, eran percibidas por él. De pronto, la cámara dejó de enfocar al joven, para tornarse a captar a una chica de largos cabellos castaños que, daba toda la traza de seguir 'disimuladamente', al apático chico.

Era una chica muy graciosa, y bastante guapa además. Aunque también se notaba un poco torpe, ya que había tropezado un par de veces con otros muchachos. Pero siempre sonreía y pedía disculpas de una forma tan encantadora, que era imposible molestarse con ella. Kotoko se reconoció de inmediato. Se veía mucho más joven, pero era ella, sin duda.

-_¡Mírate! ¡Si pareces una niña! – _pensó, sonriendo Kotoko.

La jovencita entró corriendo al instituto, con el rostro decidido. En una mano, llevaba una carta, que trataba de conservar lo más perfecta posible, y escondiéndose en una de las columnas, echó un vistazo al patio. Pareció satisfecha, y suspiró largamente, como dándose ánimos.

La filmadora enfocó nuevamente al chico que, con el cansancio en su rostro, entraba al instituto. La muchacha, ruborizada, apareció de repente a su costado.

-¡I...Irie-kun, acepta esto, por favor! – gritó al mismo tiempo que extendía al chico, el sobre que llevaba en la mano.

El joven fijó sus helados ojos en ella, por un momento, antes de contestarle, con indiferencia.

-No lo quiero.

La chica se quedo con su carta en la mano, como si hubiera recibido un balde de agua fría. Bruscamente, la cámara dejó de filmarla. Kotoko escuchó claramente una voz que sonaba bastante enfadada, y que decía cosas como '¡Onni-chan, por qué siempre eres tan frío!'

* * *

-_No puedo creerlo – _pensó Kotoko, sacando el disco del aparato – _Naoki en verdad rechazó mi carta. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Se lo pregunto mañana? ¿O mejor lo dejo pasar?_

Kotoko apoyó el mentón con su mano, preguntándose como tomaría Naoki una pregunta de ese tipo. Seguramente se sentiría un poco incómodo.

¿Qué debería hacer?

* * *

-Mi-chan, ¿terminaste tu tarea? – preguntó la señora Noriko a su pequeña nieta. La chiquilla le enseñó el cuaderno antes de cerrarlo para abalanzarse a sus brazos.

-¡Si! Estoy esperando a papá para comer juntos.

-No te preocupes, él ya no debe tardar – replicó la señora, mientras le hacía mimos - _¿En qué estará pensando Onii-chan para llegar tan tarde a casa?_

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose alertó a Kotomi y a su abuela. No tardó en escucharse en el hall, el 'he vuelto' de Naoki. Kotomi bajó como un rayo de su dormitorio al primer piso donde estaba su padre.

-¡Papá! – gritó la niña, corriendo hacia Naoki. Éste al verla, sonrió y se agachó un poco, para estar a la altura de la pequeña, la cual lo abrazó - ¡Bienvenido!

-Gracias, Kotomi. ¿Cómo fue tu día?

-¡Muy bien! La maestra dijo que había sacado sobresaliente otra vez en matemáticas. .. ¿Cómo está mamá?

-Ella podrá regresar pronto a casa.

-¿De verdad? ¡Mami va a venir! ¿Cuándo será?

-La próxima semana a más tardar. Sólo faltan unos cuantos papeles, para su salida. Así que procura esforzarte mucho para que ella este feliz, ¿de acuerdo, Kotomi?

La niña lo miró unos momentos antes de responder con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí, papá! Intentaré esforzarme mucho en la escuela.

El padre posó su mano en la cabecita de su hija y asintió en silencio. Tambien él se sentía muy feliz. Pronto serían una familia de nuevo.

* * *

Kotoko pasó horas en vela, sin poder dormir. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando algunas fotos familiares que estaban en los álbumes de la señora Noriko y que eran, un compendio enorme de lo que había sido su vida desde el momento en que conoció a Naoki.

Pero, ¿qué habría antes de eso?

¿Cómo era su vida antes de conocerlo?

¿Quién era ella?

Esas preguntas iban y venían de su mente, cada vez que pasaba las páginas del álbum. Las imágenes se sucedían entre sí, mostrando lo que parecía ser una boda. Y allí estaban ella y Naoki, muy serio y al parecer, un poco molesto. ¿Molesto de qué?

-_¿Él no estaba feliz en un día como ése? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?_

Una frase acudió entonces a su mente.

-_No lo quiero. _

Kotoko se tumbó en la cama, pensando en ella, en su vida y en Naoki. Si, definitivamente había algo que ella no comprendía ahora y que era una de las razones en las que ella fundaba su amor por él.

Pero no podía comprenderlo. Otro hombre muy distinto al que ella conocía se abría paso y se hacía visible, dejando atrás al gentil Naoki, para mostrarle a un hombre serio y sobre todo, muy frio.

-_Como si el hielo corriese por sus venas. _

La joven se movió otra vez, pensando en él, en ella y en su vida anterior. Forzó su memoria en buscar recuerdos de su vida. Súbitamente, un agudo zumbido cortó bruscamente el hilo sus pensamientos. Kotoko se tapó los oídos, intentando en vano evitar el desagradable ruido. Pero ese silbido agudo seguía allí, persistente y sin dar trazas de desaparecer. Desesperada, Kotoko se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, como huyendo de aquello que hería sus oídos. Fue entonces que algo en su mente explosionó, haciendo salir a la superficie un cúmulo de sentimientos, situaciones y rostros que se confundían entre sí, envolviéndola y ahogándola. No pudiendo resistirlo más, gritó, desvaneciéndose después, agotada.

El grito había alarmado a la enfermera de guardia que pasaba por ese pasillo. Abriendo bruscamente la puerta, entró al dormitorio, viendo a Kotoko tendida en la cama, inconsciente. A toda prisa, la joven enfermera se acercó prestamente a ella, y al sentir que no respiraba, puso su mentón hacia arriba, y comenzó a ayudarle con la respiración, dándole masajes en la espalda, mientras tocaba el timbre de emergencia.

Al poco rato, dos asistentes aparecieron junto con el médico de turno. A una señal de éste, las tres enfermeras trasladaron a la inanimada joven a una camilla, y se la llevaron a la tan temida sala de cuidados intensivos.

-Enfermera jefe, por favor, avísele a los familiares de la paciente Irie que ha habido un problema – indicó el galeno, alejándose con el tropel de asistentes que rodeaban a la enferma.

-Sí, sensei – respondió la mujer, yendo a la recepción para efectuar la llamada. Había que actuar con cautela, ya que los años de experiencia le decían que su llamada no sería bien recibida.

* * *

-¿Cómo está la respiración? – preguntó el doctor, mirando a una de las señoritas en blanco que miraba la pantalla de signos vitales.

-Estable, sensei.

-Bien. ¿Cuándo estarán los resultados de la tomografía?

-Laboratorio dice que lo hará lo más rápido posible, pero aun no hay…

-¡Exija que se apresuren! – la cortó el doctor- No tenemos tiempo. No es bueno que una persona que ha sufrido un accidente en la cabeza, sufra una recaída así.

-Sí, sensei – respondió la joven, yendo al teléfono que estaba dentro de la sala de cuidados intensivos, para comunicarse con laboratorio. Aunque el semblante de la chica permanecía imperturbable, interiormente se sentía angustiada, ya que ese médico casi nunca tenía ese tipo de reacciones. Ella lo conocía de tiempo, y aquel doctor era bastante paciente y tranquilo. Le inquietaba la actitud del cirujano, por lo que dedujo que algo bastante grave le pasaba a la paciente Irie…No… a Kotoko. Esa chica inconsciente no era la paciente Irie, era Kotoko-san, una joven despierta, alegre y encantadora, que había sabido granjearse el cariño de todo el equipo médico del hospital. No era por lo tanto, una paciente más. Era una amiga, una hermana, la que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

-¡Kanda-san! – dijo una voz de hombre, sonando bastante molesta - ¡Le estoy diciendo que busque una mascarilla de oxígeno! ¿Me está escuchando?

La joven reaccionó de inmediato, disculpándose por su actitud, y corrió a traer al médico lo que le había solicitado.

* * *

-Entonces, Kotomi, es hora de dormir.

-¡Espera, papá! - Kotomi atajó a su padre por la manga – Aun no tengo sueño, ¿puedes seguir contándome como es que hacen esos exámenes de investigación cardiacas?

-Duérmete ya. Son casi las diez. ¿A qué hora se supone que vas a levantarte?

-¡Ah, papá! – la pequeña hizo un mohín de disgusto, tapándose con la colcha – Eres peor que oba-chan en esto…

Naoki sonrió con ternura y deposito un beso en la frente de la pequeña.

-Buenas noches, Kotomi.

La niña cerró sus ojos y suspiró desganada. Cuando sintió a su padre alejándose, bostezó y echándose de costado, bien tapada con las mantas, se dispuso a dormir.

Naoki había cerrado la puerta de la habitación de la niña, cuando escuchó gritos angustiosos provenientes de la sala. A toda prisa bajó las escaleras. Su madre estaba junto al teléfono, llorando tristemente, apoyada en el hombro de Yuuki, el cual le daba amables palmaditas en la espalda, consolándola. Cuando Yuuki vio a su hermano mayor bajando las escaleras, su rostro de desencajó de pena, y miró hacia otro lado.

-Madre, madre, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Naoki asustado.

La señora alzó el lloroso rostro, y viendo a su hijo, empezó a nuevamente a llorar.

-Una desgracia…ve…Kotoko…

El joven se quedó paralizado por un segundo. ¿qué había pasado con Kotoko? Ella ya estaba casi restablecida, no había duda de ello, ¿qué habría pasado?

-Ve a verla, onii-chan – dijo Yuuki, con serena voz- ya te alcanzaremos.

Naoki miró a su madre, a su hermano y a su padre que estaba en el sillón, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Sin decir nada, salió corriendo a la puerta, para ir al hospital.

-Oh, mi pobre onii chan… mi pobre Kotoko-chan… ¿por qué tenía que pasar? – dijo la madre, al ver a su hijo correr. El señor Irie y Yuuki, miraban entretanto al mayor de los Irie alejarse rápidamente.

Naoki cogió a la carrera un taxi, indicándole que se dirija al hospital. A pesar del rostro sereno del muchacho, la raya de preocupación en la limpia frente, lo contradecía de sobremanera. Los ojos brillaban febrilmente, mientras pensaba en ella, en él, y en el torcido destino que habían de seguir.

-_Kotoko…_

_-__ Esta será la última de las pruebas, Kotoko, y si tu no regresas a mí, yo iré a tu lado. Te lo prometo._

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡Konnichiwa, minna-san! ¡Finalmente, llegamos a los 50 reviews! ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo constante! Me quedé muy sorprendida y feliz al percatarme de ello. Así que no me queda más que agradecerles de todo corazón a los que lo leen y en especial a las personas que se dedicaron un tiempito en escribirme.

**pichicoy****: **Muchas gracias, amiga querida por seguir escribiéndome, en verdad, soy muy feliz cuando leo tu review... Espero que te haya gustado esta parte, lastima que no sea tan rápida como tú para actualizar… pero trataré de mejorar.

**leilani-z****: **¿De verdad? Muchas gracias por estar tan metida sentimentalmente al fic, querida…Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, y esperaré ansiosa tus comentarios… ¡Ojala te guste este cap!

**Kokoro Black****: **Irie-kun es súper lindo... es un poco complicado mostrar una faceta sentimental de él, sin caer en el OOC, pero estoy tratando que sea Irie-kun, lo más posible… ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**shanon17****: **He leido ya los tomos de Itazura, aunque solo 4... y para rematar en ingles, pero son locazos. En cuanto a Hana Yori Dango, te declaro culpable de mis desvelos ya que me volvi adicta al anime y al dorama… n_n ¡Muchas gracias por recomendarme ese incomparable anime! Besitos para ti y agradecimientos muy especiales.

**Ossalia****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, lo hice con todo mi corazón… Y estoy de acuerdo contigo cuando dices que Irie era mas no sé… sexy en su faceta de chico imperturbable, pero como esposo amablemente frio, tambien esta bueno u.u.

**Kuchiki Yamiko****: **¡Es verdad! Que buena frase, en verdad el clima odia a Lima. Sobretodo ahora que hace un frío terrible por las tardes…y eso que ya es primavera…Muchas gracias por mandarme la direccion! Una de las razones por la que me demore tanto, era por que estaba leyendo el anime… aunque este en inglés…pero =… ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi Kanda-san!

**sayuri tezuka****: **¡Muchas gracias! Espero no haberte defraudado… hasta un nuevo cap =

**karoru01****:**Tu idea me ayudo a hacer la primera parte... no tenia pensado poner lo de los videos, pero muchas gracias por tu sugerencia… ¡Espero que el cap te haya gustado!

**Dianis**** : **¡Claro ! Naoki tambien tenia que demostrar a Kotoko cuanto la ama... espero que te haya gustado este capi, querida Dianis, tanto como el anterior. Un beso para ti !

**A****rien : **Lo actualice tan pronto como pude... aunque me demore bastante, pido disculpas por ello... ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi !

**haide****: **Muchas gracias, en verdad, trato de revisar la redacción del fic siempre, pero a veces se me pasa alguna que otra coma… ¡Espero que te haya gustado este fic! Please, sigue leyendo!

**kari-saku****: **¡Disculpa por hacerte llorar! Pero también te agradezco un montón por estar tan metida en la historia, me da fuerzas para escribir mejor… ¡espero que el cap te haya gustado!

**blanessa****: **¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por comentar la historia, espero que te haya gustado este capi… please sigue leyendo!

**monyk**** : **Algunos recuerdos estan en las cintas que Kotoko vio... No te preocupes, pronto será el tan esperado dia 0... ¡Ojala que te haya gustado el cap !

**Argin Heart****: **¡Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu reflexión! Por favor, sigue leyendo esta historia, espero que el cap sea de tu agrado… nos vemos!

**melissat7****: **Yo también estoy pensando lo mismo. Parece que cada que vez que hay fiesta viene la inspiración divina… ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**watashi lapiz:**¡Naoki –kun es uno de los mejores! Muchas gracias por leer el fic, chica, gracias.

**L' Fleur Noir****: **Tu experiencia es muy parecida a la mia… ¡yo también estuve viendo el anime febrilmente! Muchas gracias y bienvenida al fic, espero que te haya gustado el cap… ¡besos para ti, linda!

Este es uno de los fics más dramáticos que he escrito (claro que no he escrito muchos…) De todos modos, me ha sido muy complicado avanzarlos, por el tiempo a veces o por la poca inspiración… Y aunque en un principio no iba a ser más que unos tres o cuatro capítulos, las cosas que me iban pasando y las nuevas ideas que llegaban a mi mente, hacían que se alargara cada vez más… y bueno… ¡ya son siete capis! Aún estoy arreglando algunas partes, así que posiblemente me tome un poco de tiempo… pero de hecho, lo terminaré. ¡Es una promesa!

No puedo creer que no actualice desde junio. Y me he dado con la agradable sorpresa que han empezado otras autoras a escribir fics de Itazura… Eso en realidad me pone muy feliz, ya que para escribir una historia sobre un anime, tiene que gustarte mucho…y bueno, me ha gustado bastante el drabble de MissCaotic, que si por si acaso aun no lo han leido, les aconsejo que lo hagan… es cortito, pero lindo en verdad.

En cuanto a las actualizaciones haré todo lo que pueda y lo terminaré cuanto antes. Es que estos meses estaba en 'otro mundo' y no podía pensar con claridad… Estaba leyendo el manga de Lovely Complex y el de Itazura na kiss (Gracias, muchas gracias Kuchiki Yamiko) aunque en inglés, pero eso me ayuda a practicarlo), y al comparar mi situación con la de la protagonista no pude menos que llorar. Sí, he estado re-sentimental estos meses por algo que no llegó a concretarse. ¡Soy tan cobarde! ¡Me gustaría tanto tener la resolución de Kotoko o de Risa! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, ¡lo hice con todo el corazón!

Ja ne!

Hitomi-chan9


	8. Flores en primavera

Itazura na Kiss, no es mío… Esta gran obra y personajes, son creación de la grandiosa Kaoru Tada-sensei, a cuya memoria dedico este ultimo capitulo de este fanfic. Aclaración: Por razones que aun me son desconocidas, me es imposible editar este ultimo capitulo, ya que al parecer los separadores no figuran donde he puesto, lo que genera problemas al leer por el cambio brusco de escenas. Sin embargo tan pronto como se solucione el problema, arreglare este impase. Disculpen estos problemas... Y un muy feliz año para todos ustedes!

* * *

**FLORES EN PRIMAVERA**

Capitulo 8: **Flores en primavera. **

Cuando Kotoko despertó, se encontró en un campo inmenso, el cual parecía no tener fin. El cielo gris, sin embargo, que amenazaba lluvia, malograba de momento, aquella apacible visión. La joven con gesto de preocupación, escaneó el lugar, en busca de algún sitio que valiera de refugio durante el próximo temporal. No tuvo que demorarse mucho, puesto que descubrió cerca una especie de cueva, la cual bien podría protegerla. Luchando contra el viento que ya comenzaba a correr, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia aquella gruta.

-Parece que esta parte es un lugar muy desolado -se dijo Kotoko, mientras se acomodaba en el rústico refugio – Me pregunto qué haré aquí.

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando alrededor, alarmada – ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué hago aquí? La última cosa que recuerdo es que estaba en el hospital. ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí? ¿Acaso esto será un sueño?

El ruido de los truenos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bastaba escuchar el ruido del viento y de los truenos para decir que el tiempo había empeorado. El viento empezaba a soplar con mucha más violencia, meciendo los arboles que había alrededor. Buscando protección, la joven se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, rogando que acabase rápido.

De pronto, los lamentos de una niña, a juzgar por la voz, la sacaron de aquel estado. Descubriéndose rápidamente, buscó con la mirada, el punto de donde provenían los sollozos. No tardó en descubrir a una pequeña de casi cinco años, que corría a duras penas, de un lado a otro, apenada, llamando en gritos desesperados y abatidos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Mamá!

-Mami… - repetía llorando, sin fuerza ya para correr, en medio de aquel campo. El viento desordenaba el bonito rostro, que estaba empezando a enrojecerse por las lágrimas. Kotoko, en un impulso, corrió hacia donde estaba la niña, para ponerla a salvo en su refugio, hasta que pasase la tormenta.

* * *

_-_¡No está respondiendo, Nishigaki-sensei! ¡Los signos vitales son muy débiles!

-¡Necesita respiración artificial urgente!

-¡Si, sensei!

-¿Llegaron ya los resultados? – dijo el médico, a la enfermera que aparecía en la puerta.

-Sí, sensei – respondió la joven, sosteniendo temblorosa un sobre –Aquí tiene.

El doctor tomó rápidamente el sobre que le extendía Kanda-san y lo abrió. Sacó el encefalograma y lo expuso a la luz. Mientras revisaba los resultados de laboratorio, las enfermeras hacían lo posible para mantener a la joven con vida. Su respiración se había vuelto extrañamente irregular y la presión arterial empezaba a desestabilizarse. Nishigaki miró a la joven tendida en la camilla, su reloj, el teléfono y el encefalograma simultáneamente. Era obvio que se debía actuar con rapidez.

-Enfermera jefe – dijo de pronto, sin voltear. Una señora de cierta edad, rolliza y de cabello ondulado se presentó ante él.

-Sí, sensei.

-Olvídense de la reunión de médicos. Debemos operar con urgencia. Yo seré el responsable.

-E…está bien.

La señora estaba a punto de salir, cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente. Todo el equipo volteó. Allí, parado en el umbral, Naoki Irie estaba, respirando con dificultad, sosteniéndose contra el marco de la puerta para no caer y con el rostro oculto por el cabello castaño. Al levantar la vista, mostró a los que estaban en la sala, una expresión como nunca le había visto nadie jamás. Era el rostro de un hombre pidiendo un milagro, el rostro de un hombre desafiante y decidido. Era el rostro de un hombre que no estaría dispuesto a resignarse.

-Irie…- susurró el galeno, asombrado por la aparición repentina del joven. Este después de tomar aliento por un momento, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el médico.

-Sensei – dijo Naoki, mirándolo fijamente – Haga lo mejor que pueda. Yo…– Naoki volteó su rostro para ver la cara de Kotoko, que estaba muy pálida ya. Puso la mano en la cabeza de ella, y la acarició. Después, mirando seriamente al médico, dijo con voz vibrante – Yo también quiero participar en esta intervención.

-Pero…Irie – refutó el doctor- Usted no puede. Recuerde que sus emociones pueden cegarle y…

-Nishigaki-sensei – dijo Naoki, alzando la voz – Nadie mejor que yo, para juzgarme. No pretenda vaticinar el futuro. Yo también soy doctor. Y mi labor como tal, es atender a alguien que necesita de mi ayuda. Así que si deja de estorbarme, me prepararé para la operación.

El doctor lo miró por un momento. Los ojos de Naoki, mostraban decisión y firmeza. Sonrió y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, asintió.

-Entiendo. Señoritas… – dijo dirigiéndose a las enfermeras – Preparen todo. Irie-sensei será mi asistente.

-Sí, sensei.

* * *

La tormenta seguía aún en el exterior. Grandes gotas de lluvia caían juntas a raudales, corriendo el agua ya, formando pequeños riachuelos. Entretanto, en el provisional refugio, Kotoko y la niña, pasaban seguras el temporal.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kotoko a la niña.

Ésta parecía adormecida, y si bien ya se notaba que estaba consciente, aun no podía entender bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Mamá? – susurró con voz débil - ¿Eres tú, mami?

-No. No lo soy.

La pequeña abrió entonces los ojos, repentinamente. Al ver a Kotoko, un grito de alivio salió de su garganta, abalanzándose hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Estaba asustada… muy asustada. ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó confusa la joven - No entiendo. No entiendo nada en absoluto.

-¡Por qué no viniste antes! ¡Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo! – dijo la niña, ocultando su rostro en el regazo de Kotoko.

-Pero… yo no soy tu mamá. – respondió Kotoko, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña.

-¿Mi mamá? Ya sé que no lo eres, niña boba – dijo enfadada la chiquilla, separándose de Kotoko – Son muy parecidas, claro, pero no son iguales.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me esperabas? – preguntó la joven incorporándose. La niña miró a Kotoko fijamente, tomándose su tiempo antes de contestar.

-_Porque soy tu memoria perdida._

* * *

-¿Cómo están los signos vitales?

-Aún inestables, sensei.

-Irie, fíjate en el encefalograma. ¿Viste alguna anomalía?

-Sí. Hay un coágulo de sangre localizado en la parte baja del cerebro. Es bastante pequeño, pero está empezando a tener mala pinta**.** Lo más probable es que los que se encargaron de examinarla no se hayan dado cuenta – respondió el joven, mirando nuevamente el rostro pálido de su esposa - _¿Cómo pudieron dejar pasar algo tan importante? Si le pasa algo a ella debido a esto._

_-_Sí. Es lo mismo que yo he visto. Debe ser el remanente de la primera operación que le practicaron. Es muy menudo, pero bastante peligroso, debido a su posición- corroboró el doctor, asintiendo. Dio un ligero suspiro, y se dirigió luego a la enfermera jefe- ¿La cámara ya está encendida?

-Todo listo, sensei.

-Muy bien – respondió Nishigaki, mirando a una pequeña camarita que estaba a la altura de su rostro. Al darle la señal, se aclaró la voz para empezar con las líneas de rigor - Yo, Nishigaki Touma, médico del departamento quirúrgico de este hospital, estaré a cargo de la operación, junto con el doctor Naoki Irie, el cual será mi asistente, para extraer un coágulo alojado en la parte occipital del cerebro de la paciente Kotoko Irie. Esta intervención se realiza con urgencia, debido a que la gravedad del caso lo amerita…Roguemos a Dios por la salud de esta joven, y que el guie nuestras manos, para garantizar el éxito.

-Irie – llamó después de un momento – Empiece con la incisión para llegar al coágulo. Recuerde que va a pasar por lugares muy peligrosos. Un mal corte y…

-Lo sé – respondió Naoki, mirando la bandejita con diversos instrumentos quirúrgicos. Acto seguido, miró la computadora que estaba a su costado. Entornó los ojos, recordando esa noche, cuando decidió en su fuero interno, convertirse en doctor.

* * *

_Kotoko corrió un poco y se paró frente a Naoki, y lo miró sonriendo._

_-De esa manera, podrás ser capaz de ayudar a Non-chan y muchos otros, y ellos ¡te estarán muy agradecidos! – terminó, caminando siempre adelante. Naoki la seguía, extrañamente pensativo._

_-Un doctor, ¿verdad? Suena bien. _

* * *

Y quien iba a pensar en ese tiempo, que entre los muchos iba a ayudar estaría su propia esposa.

-_Es una cosa de locos…Pero desde que la conocí, toda mi vida se convirtió así, de locos...totalmente impredecible.- _pensó el joven doctor, mirando por última vez el rostro de Kotoko – _Te salvaré, aunque sea lo último que haga._

* * *

-Porque yo soy tu memoria perdida.

Kotoko se alejó de aquella extraña criatura. De repente, ya no estaba en aquella cueva. Estaba afuera, en el mismo campo abierto donde había estado hace poco. El cielo estaba ahora bastante limpio, mostrando un sol verdaderamente brillante. No se notaba ni las huellas de la anterior borrasca.

-_¿Qué significa esto?-_ se preguntó la joven, contemplando siempre a la pequeña castaña. Esta última, sonreía pacíficamente, extendiéndole la mano.

-Yo también estuve esperándote, Kotoko-chan – se escuchó una delicada voz no muy lejos. Kotoko volteó en esa dirección. Una silueta femenina, empezaba a avanzar hacia ella, tranquilamente, sin prisas.

-¿Quién eres? - gritó la castaña, a la sombra que se le acercaba cada vez más.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, mi pequeña Kotoko-chan…–respondió, apareciendo por fin. Era una mujer relativamente joven, de cabellos castaños y ojos pardos. Estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo pastel, de una sola pieza. El aura de aquella señora era un aura muy cálida y bondadosa, que invitaba a acercársele sin miedo. Kotoko observó fijamente a aquella amable figura, prendada de la luminosidad que irradiaba.

-¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú, mamá?

La joven señora, asintió sonriendo – Al fin me has reconocido.

Kotoko caminó unos pasos, aproximándose. De pronto, como si hubiera olvidado algo, se paró bruscamente, y buscó con la vista, a la niña que había estado con ella hace un rato. Al parecer la señora se dio cuenta de lo que estaba buscando, porque la tranquilizó de inmediato.

-Ella era parte de tu memoria desaparecida – dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro de Kotoko – El hecho que hayas podido reconocerme, implica que ella ha vuelto a ti. – Tras una breve pausa, la señora, bajó su mano, y se sentó en el pasto – ¿Me has estado buscando, no es cierto?

Kotoko descendió con lentitud, hasta sentarse junto a su madre. Reclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, y suspiró.

-Sí, mamá. He querido hablar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Quería saber cómo estabas, que hacías y si aún te acordabas de papá y de mí…

-¿Crees que si no me acordase de ustedes, tú estarías conversando conmigo? Ah, definitivamente no tienes remedio – dijo la madre, dando un golpecito en la cabeza de la joven – Yo siempre estoy con ustedes, siempre los veo. Te he visto a ti especialmente, niña – paró un rato antes de continuar – Últimamente no estabas bien, ¿verdad?

-Mamá…- susurró conmovida, Kotoko, no pudiendo evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a salir – Mamá…mamá… ¡Te extrañé! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! – dijo, rompiendo en un triste sollozo, aferrándose al brazo de su madre – Sé que es egoísta, pero siempre quise preguntarte… ¿por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? Yo…yo te necesitaba mucho, mucho…- no pudo terminar la frase. Kotoko escondió el rostro en el brazo de la señora, mientras su cuerpo parecía quebrarse en tristes sollozos. La madre, inclinó la cabeza hacia su hija, y comenzó a acariciarla.

-Yo también los extraño. Yo también me pregunté porque había acabado apartada de ustedes… de ti, mi pequeña Kotoko. Tú, que eras mi tesoro más preciado, mi niña querida. No entendí al principio, porque me separé tan rápido de ti. Pero después supe que era mi papel. Y que yo estoy aquí, para darte una segunda oportunidad. Kotoko-chan, yo estoy aquí para que vuelvas a nacer.

-¿A qué te refieres con volver a nacer? – preguntó Kotoko, levantando repentinamente el rostro, aún bañado por las recientes lágrimas. La madre secó un poco, la llorosa cara, antes de contestar.

-Ellos te esperan, Kotoko-chan.

-¿Me esperan? ¿Mi padre?

-¿Shigeo? No, no es sólo él, quien te espera. Te esperan tu esposo, tu hija, tus amigos.

Kotoko pareció confusa.

-¿Esposo? ¡Hija! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Es por eso que te dije que aquella niña no era más que parte de tu memoria. El resto está dentro de ti. Sólo debes dejarlo salir.

-Dejarlo salir… No lo entiendo, mamá… ¡Explícamelo por favor!

-Ven conmigo, Kotoko-chan – dijo la madre, parándose y tomando la mano de Kotoko. Una presión muy fuerte empezaba a expandirse en su pecho. La joven se llevó la mano libre al pecho, intentando respirar. Pero la fuerte presión, seguía, uniéndose a ello, un dolor espantoso en el brazo derecho.

-Mamá…déjame mamá, me duele…me duele. – musitaba la chica, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por hablar.

-Kotoko-chan, resiste por favor. Hija mía, aún no es el momento.-Al ver que Kotoko estaba a punto de desmayarse, repitió con voz más alta- ¡Por favor, resiste un poco más!

-¿Está teniendo un ataque al corazón? _No puede parar la provisión de oxigeno al cerebro o si no…-_pensó el doctor en jefe. – Irie-sensei, encárguese de atender el ataque, yo seguiré con la operación.

-Sí, sensei – respondió Naoki, apretando fuertemente los labios, intentando no gritar. Era en verdad, mucho más duro atender a alguien muy querido para ti. No podía concentrarse fácilmente.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estamos, mamá? – preguntó Kotoko, mirando atentamente todo lo que había a su alrededor. Varias personas vestidas de un color rosa pálido, caminaban presurosas por la pequeña salita, alrededor de una mesa, donde dos hombres vestidos de blanco, estaban inclinados.

-Estamos en un hospital – respondió la madre, al lado de su hija.

-¿Y por qué siento aún este dolor en el torso? – quiso saber la joven, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho.

-Porque estás sufriendo un ataque al corazón.

Kotoko volteó bruscamente hacia su madre - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Mira allí. – dijo la señora señalando a la mesa.

Kotoko se acercó lentamente hacia la mesa, que parecía ser el centro de atención. Las enfermeras caminaban de un lado a otro, apresuradas, atravesándola, sin estorbarle el paso. Al llegar al sitio indicado, Kotoko se llevó las manos al rostro, con pavor. Allí, en aquella camilla, estaba su cuerpo inconsciente. Junto a ella, estaban dos cirujanos. Uno tenía lentes y piel un poco bronceada y atendía la parte de la cabeza, en tanto el otro, más joven que el primero, atendía la parte del corazón. Era la parte que más le dolía a ella. Kotoko miró más de cerca a ese último doctor. Sus ojos amables y fríos a la vez, denotaban preocupación. Kotoko podía escuchar claramente una voz dentro de él diciéndole que viva, que no lo deje solo.

-¿Naoki? – preguntó Kotoko, inclinándose hacia aquel joven castaño - ¿Por qué soy tan importante para ti?

La respuesta a su pregunta no se hizo esperar. Ella sintió de pronto, como si algo la acercase irremediablemente hacia él. Y ella se dejó llevar por aquella corriente, esperando encontrar las respuestas que su madre no le llegó a contestar. Cerró los ojos, y sintió como si fuera atraída hacia el interior del joven, dentro de su mente.

_-Esto es, esto es… - _pensó la joven, mirando a su alrededor. Era como un largo pasadizo en el cual se adivinaba al final, una luz intensa. El pasadizo no parecía tener paredes de ninguna clase, era como caminar por un camino colindante con un peligroso precipicio. Al dar el primer paso, Kotoko se vio de pronto en un lugar extrañamente familiar. El edificio, los uniformes y las caras eran conocidos para ella. A lo lejos, podía divisar al mismo joven que estaba en la sala, caminando despreocupadamente, con un uniforme. Atrás suyo, estaba… estaba ella. Kotoko se sorprendió de sobremanera al verse ella misma en un lugar que a pesar de ser conocido, no podía recordar.

Y ella perseguía al joven hasta alcanzarlo y hacer el ademán de entregarle una carta, la cual no fue aceptada ni recibida.

Seguidamente, el escenario se desvanecía para dar paso a otro lugar, muy familiar también, pero desconocido aún. Ella y su padre tocaban la puerta de una hermosa casa. Le recibieron un señor algo bajo y un poco subido de peso, una dama muy guapa, que parecía ser su esposa, un niño de primaria, y el mismo joven del instituto, mirando al padre con simpatía y a la hija con amable ironía.

Las imágenes se sucedían unas a otras. Un beso en un lugar desolado, al parecer en una especie de callejuela solitaria, en una noche de luna; el camino del joven hacia un campus enorme, al parecer para dar un examen de ingreso, el cual no llegó a dar debido a que ella enfermó. Y después, una excursión en un lugar campestre; luego se veían a los dos bajo la lluvia, abrazados; luego esa escena desaparecía para dar paso a un hermoso recuerdo. Una boda, entre ése joven y ella, intercambiando promesas.

-Te esperaba, Kotoko – dijo apareciéndose delante de ella, lo que parecía una copia fiel suya. Era como si tuviera una hermana gemela, presentándose.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kotoko, sin poder añadir otra palabra más, debido a la impresión.

-Soy la última pieza que le falta a tu rompecabezas, Kotoko. Soy la última parte de tu memoria perdida, la que corresponde desde que te enamoraste de él – terminó, señalando al chico castaño de fría mirada.

-Desde que me enamoré… Desde que empecé a amarlo…-repitió Kotoko.

-Así es – afirmó, moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente - Y ahora, tú debes venir conmigo – dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia Kotoko. La muchacha alzó temblorosa, la mano, y tocando primero los dedos y luego la mano, le estrechó, con la que se decía la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Al tocar su mano, una serie de sentimientos, recuerdos, situaciones, lugares y personas, pasaron rápidamente por su mente. Agotada por todas aquellas emociones encontradas, sintió como un gran vacío la hundía nuevamente, dejándola inconsciente.

-_Irie-kun…_

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba a todo Tokio. Las personas que caminaban por las calles, veían con deleite, aquella noche despejada. Las estrellas y la luna llena, hacían un magnifico conjunto, brillantes e inalcanzables en el firmamento azul. Pero todo esto, pasaba inadvertido para un Naoki que, exhausto por la exigencia de la intervención, había caído rendido. Cuando el médico en jefe le dijo que Kotoko estaba nuevamente estable, Naoki suspiró de alivio y se desmayó por el cansancio y el estrés.

-_Maldición, Kotoko. No me hagas esto, no me asustes de esa manera. _

Una enfermera al ver a Irie-sensei durmiendo en un banco, expuesto al frio de la noche, fue por una colcha, para cubrirlo. Decidió no despertarlo, ya que si lo hacía, Irie-sensei se quedaría de largo junto a su esposa, supervisando que todo estuviera bien.

-También los genios deben descansar, ¿no crees, Chris? – preguntó Kinnosuke a su rubia esposa. Ambos acaban de llegar, alarmados por la llamada de la madre de Naoki.

-Oh, pobre Naoki. Debe estar totalmente rendido para dormir en un simple banco de hospital – respondió Chris, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, mirando con preocupación al joven doctor. Su esposo posó la mano en el hombro de Irie y meneó la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Lo has hecho bien, Irie.

* * *

Naoki, sumido en un sueño profundo, se vio de pronto parado en un lugar muy conocido para él. Volteó hacia atrás y vio la imponente casa de los Irie, donde había vivido desde que tenía memoria. Se llevó la mano al hombro y descubrió que estaba cargando una maleta, la misma que cargaba en sus días de instituto.

-_Pensé que había botado esta maleta_ – se dijo, llevándosela al hombro. De pronto, sus pies empezaron a moverse, llevándolo hacia el metro. Él por primera vez en su vida, le dio más importancia a la intuición, más que la razón. No sabía porque se movía de esa manera, pero su cuerpo, como si hubiera cobrado vida y pensamiento, hubiera decidido tomar el control. Sin embargo, Naoki no parecía sorprendido de nada.

Al bajar del metro, fue directo hacia un cierto lugar, aparentando seguridad aunque, estaba un poco desconcertado. El lugar, por donde parecían guiarlo sus pies, era nada menos que el instituto. Una contemplación mucho más detallada, le permitió descubrir que él estaba llevando el uniforme de instituto. El terno gris y la corbata roja, eran totalmente inconfundibles.

-_¿Qué se supone que hago con esta facha? – _pensó, mientras caminaba, viendo los más mínimos detalles de su informe

El joven llegó así, casi a la entrada de aquel gran edificio que le traía tantos y tan buenos recuerdos. Naoki sonrió pensando en aquellos días, en donde todo parecía mucho más fácil. Aquellos días cándidos e inocentes, en donde no había problemas que no pudiera solucionar.

Hasta que apareció Kotoko. La primera mujer que mostraba toda clase de emociones y se convertía en impredecible para él. La única mujer que podía estremecer su corazón. Esa era Kotoko.

-Hola, Irie-kun-lo saludó una voz que lo dejó helado. Era una voz que sonaba nostálgica del pasado, tan querida desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Saludos y despedidas_

_Juguetean con el viento_

_En los días de primavera_

Naoki no se atrevió a mirar sino hasta después de un buen rato. Al hacerlo, levantó el rostro y la vio. Allí, a pocos metros de él, ella estaba parada, mirándolo con una gran ternura. Los ojos brillaban intensamente, ingenuamente, dejando advertir la emoción que sentía por verlo. Kotoko tambien llevaba el antiguo uniforme del instituto, el largo cabello castaño, era mecido suavemente por el ligero aire del lugar.

_Los colores pastel también_

_Empiezan a bailar_

_El cuento de hadas empieza_

Mirándola con fijeza, él comenzó a acercarse a ella. Y Kotoko, al darse cuenta que él avanzaba, también comenzó a acercarse a él, sin quitarle la mirada. Ambos pronto quedaron frente a frente, contemplándose mutuamente, sonriendo ella, mirándola seriamente él, aunque con una sonrisa oculta en los ojos. Irie pensó, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, ella se veía igual que antes, con aquel uniforme. Parecía que los años no hubieran pasado. Parecía que se hubiera detenido el tiempo.

-_Has vuelto, Kotoko. _C_omo si los años no hubieran pasado…-_se dijo Irie, un poco confuso, Después de un momento, el sonrió. El destino los reunía porque él tenía que dar una respuesta. Una respuesta que había quedado en el aire después de tantos años, que había quedado pendiente desde que él no quiso recibir la carta, que ella ahora le extendía.

_Inmediatamente_

_Yo iré_

_A tu lado_

_Espérame_

_Solamente mirando al brillante y mágico momento…_

Kotoko le extendía un sobre blanco, con una sonrisa en los labios. En el sobre podía leerse los kanjis del nombre de Naoki. Era la misma escena de hace más de diez años.

_-_Toma esto, por favor – pidió Kotoko, inclinándose levemente hacia Naoki. Él volteó su rostro hacia un costado y sonrió con tierna ironía. Después de un breve momento de estar así, la volvió a mirar, y tomó el sobre que ella aún sostenía. La abrió y sacó la carta. Tras leerla, la guardó nuevamente en su sobre y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Creo que tengo que dar una respuesta – masculló el joven. Y tomando la mano de Kotoko, la llevó dentro de la academia. Kotoko seguía a Naoki, sin entender del todo la reacción de su esposo, ¿A dónde la estaría llevando? Estaban dentro ya del instituto, y Naoki parecía buscar un salón en particular. Casi tan repentinamente como le había tomado de la mano, la soltó, y sin decir palabra, entró a un salón.

_Destino entrelazado en travesuras_

_Siempre lo hemos estado buscando…_

La joven se fijó en el número de salón. Allí en el cartel, decía 2 F. Era el salón de Kotoko cuando estaba estudiando. Siempre clase F, luchando por lograr lo que parecía inalcanzable, apelando únicamente a la gran fuerza de voluntad y tenacidad. Y la respuesta a todos sus esfuerzos estaba esperando seguramente, detrás de la puerta. Cautelosamente, Kotoko se acercó a la puerta y llamó a Irie.

-¿Naoki? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pasa, Kotoko.

Al entrar ella al salón, vio a Irie junto a la pizarra, dejando la tiza en su lugar. Él hizo una señal con la cabeza, indicándole la pizarra. Ella volteó hacia donde le decían y se dio cuenta que Naoki había escrito allí. Al terminar de leerlo, Kotoko se llevó las manos a cara, ocultando las lágrimas que estaban empezando a salir. Rápidamente, se lanzó a los brazos de Naoki, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él también respondió a su abrazo casi desesperado.

-Te extrañé, Kotoko – dijo Naoki, acariciando la castaña cabeza de su esposa.

-Yo también, Irie-kun… no- dijo mostrándole a su esposo la cara cubierta de lágrimas - …Naoki. Te extrañé mucho, mucho. Jamás te volveré a dejar, Naoki. Nunca, jamás.

-Kotoko…-susurró él, abrazándola apasionadamente – Yo no volveré a dejar irte así. Si pasase algo como esto otra vez…te traería de vuelta conmigo. Y si no logras recordarme, haré hasta lo imposible para que volvieras a amarme.

-No habría necesidad de hacer nada. Porque mi corazón siempre estará contigo.

Ambos se miraron como la vez en que se declararon mutuamente su amor. El día lluvioso en que desapareció todo obstáculo que los separaba y que marcó el inicio de la primavera de sus vidas.

-Kotoko…

-Naoki…

Ambos sonrieron sin poder decir nada más. Naoki tomó en sus manos, la cara de Kotoko y la acercó hacia él. Al sentir la esencia de su esposa cada vez más cerca, Naoki se abandonó al sentimiento del amor, y la besó. Fue el mismo beso que se dieron bajo la lluvia, de unión, de reencuentro; un beso de promesas para el porvenir.

* * *

Al despertar, Naoki se encontró echado en el sofá de su casa. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Pudo entender porque no estaba en su habitación. Seguro que era demasiado pesado como para poder subirlo por las escaleras.

Naoki estiró los brazos y las piernas, intentando sacarse el sueño que aún tenía. Con un último bostezo, se disponía a levantarse del sofá cuando sintió que unos bracitos regordetes y chiquitos, se aferraban a él. La risa de Kotomi, rompió en ese momento con el austero silencio de aquella casa.

-¿Te asusté, papá? – preguntó Kotomi.

-Acababa de despertarme - Naoki le acarició la cabeza con un poco de pereza. Al parecer se había dormido por un buen tiempo. Lo suficiente para ser trasladado sin problemas a su casa, sin que se diera cuenta. Miró a su hija. Seguro que ella sabía cómo había llegado.

-Kotomi.

-¿Si papá?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

La niña frunció el ceño intentando recordar. Tras un momento, su rostro se iluminó.

-Creo que un par de dias... Yuuki y el abuelito te trajeron y como no podían llevarte arriba, te dejaron en el mueble, muy bien tapadito con una de mis colchas. Mira – dijo la niña, señalando la frazada.

Naoki bajó su mirada. En efecto, él estaba cubierto por una colcha amarilla con un dibujo de mariposa en el centro. Sentándose en el mueble, dobló la manta y la extendió a su hija, dándole las gracias.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! – exclamó la señora Irie, entrando a la sala – Seguro tienes hambre. Prepararé algo.

-Mamá - la atajó Naoki, sin levantarse del sofá – ¿Ella como está?

La señora Noriko, pareció perturbarse. Y aunque no quiso mostrarle ese rostro a su hijo, él intuyó que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Ella está…bueno, ella está…- repetía una y otra vez, sin decir la frase completa.

-¿Está qué? ¡Está cómo! Mamá, por favor… ¡dilo!

Pero por más que él pidiera explicaciones, su madre se iba a otro lado. Entendiendo que nadie más que él mismo podía saber cómo se encontraba, se paró dispuesto a salir de inmediato. Pero una mirada hacia su ropa, lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Con un chasquido de lengua, que expresaba su enfado, subió rápidamente las escaleras, para ponerse una camisa para ir al hospital.

-Ha madurado tanto, onii-chan – dijo la señora Noriko, mirando como su hijo subía a toda velocidad las escaleras. Kotomi se había aferrado a ella, riendo despreocupadamente, feliz por el hecho que estuviera _ella _en casa.

Irie llegó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba completamente oscura. Iba a prender las luces, cuando divisó una figura familiar que estaba parada de espaldas. Naoki no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Allí, en medio de la oscuridad, estaba Kotoko, que al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, se había volteado, alarmada. En sus manos, sostenía la foto de ellos, en el día de su boda. Al verlo parado en el umbral, Kotoko sonrió feliz, mientras dos lágrimas de alegría, terminaban de rodar por sus mejillas.

-¡He vuelto, Naoki! – gritó Kotoko, corriendo hacia él. Naoki abrió sus brazos y se preparó para recibirla. Cuando Kotoko llegó donde él, la abrazó tiernamente.

-¿En verdad has vuelto?

-Sí. Soy yo, Irie-kun. He vuelto, y tal como te lo prometí, nunca más me separaré así de ti. Estaremos juntos, para siempre.

-Kotoko…- susurró Naoki.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bienvenida a casa.

Kotomi apareció en el pasillo. Al ver a sus padres abrazados, ella corrió hacia ellos, gritando con júbilo.

-¡Mamá ya está en casa! ¡Mamá ha vuelto!

_Y ahora que conseguimos encontrarnos mutuamente_

_Estoy seguro que no es simple coincidencia_

_Quiero que te quedes a mi lado para siempre. _

_Fin_

_Muchas gracias a ustedes, que hicieron la existencia de este fic, posible._

* * *

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer este fic… Me siento muy feliz. Y aquí a vísperas de año nuevo, solo puedo decir que me siento re feliz por el apoyo constante.

Si hay un estudiante de medicina que haya leído este fic, pido disculpas por la falta de veracidad absoluta. He tratado de ser lo más exacta posible en lo que se refiere a las intervenciones quirúrgicas, pero para mala suerte, yo estudio administración, así que me resultó un poco complicado escribir esas partes, por lo que pido consideración en ese sentido… Sé que si alguien con conocimientos elementales de medicina se ofendería al ver la cantidad de disparates que puse, pero es parte de mi pobre imaginación. Pero si me pueden dar alguna sugerencia, pues bienvenida sea. A pesar que este fic haya terminado, aun es posible arreglarlo… n_n

Muchas gracias especialmente, a las siguientes personas que me dejaron un comentario, y que hicieron que con su entusiasmo, tuviera las fuerzas para terminar esta historia (que por cierto, es la primera que termino...) Que recuerdos, desde el año pasado, que llevo escribiendo este fic. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

**PD. Nuevamente aqui, despues de casi un año de terminada este fic, para darle un retoque... gracias a Isi-san que me indicó un problema tecnico, que no me habia percatado. Mil disculpas a las personas que tuvieron que leerlo, con esa desagradable sensacion de cambios bruscos de escenario. Lo lei, y me propuse corregirlo hoy mismo.**

**Nuevamente gracias a las personas que se dignaron a dejar un comentario, me ayudan bastante a corregir faltas y son muestras de aliento que me ayudan a seguir creando historias. En este momento estoy en hiatus, pero creo que retomare lo de escribir. ¡Gracias a todos!**

_pichicoy_

_Kokoro Black_

_Sayuri tezuka_

_Dayanna_

_Kaoru01_

_monyk_

_shanon17_

_lucecita moon_

_Dianight vampire_

_Tifa Sumomo de Strife_

_bery-malfoy_

_shanon 17 _

_Lys Cosmo_

_Dianight vampire_

_Kokoro B.H_

_Sui-AilRs_

_SaYuRi TeZuKa FuJi_

_Luri22_

_nahima-chan_

_Stupid Sheep_

_Shinsa Tsukino_

_kariramos_

_OoOo midori-chan oOoO_

_Lucecita moon_

_Kotte-kun_

_jamsan1arrobahot_

_inukag4ever_

_isabel20_

_Larii_

_RAYMAR_

_Daessaer_

_mary_

_KamiSpears_

_Isi-san_

He leido cada uno de sus comentarios, y me siento honrada en que les haya gustado este fic. El credito de su fin es de ustedes, y nada más que de ustedes, ya que fueron un gran apoyo, y las ganas de seguir escribiendo. Muchas de ustedes me han acompañado desde el principio, por lo que agradezco de sobremanera. Y ahora, a practicamente un año de su lanzamiento, es momento de decir adios. No se si haré algún epilogo, aún... Creo que eso depende de mi mente ociosa. La razon de mi demora, es que no sabia que final ponerle. Es decir, tenía un montón de finales, asi que no sabía cual elegir. Tal vez no haya estado muy claro en esta ocasión... creo que no consegui hilvanar bien los cabos. He reeditado este capitulo un monton de veces, y creo que está un poco decente ahora. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y esta historia, la cual es tambien un pequeño homenaje a la grandiosa Tada Kaoru-sensei, que en el cielo está. Ella es la principal fuente de nuestra inspiración, así que todo el honor sea para ella.

Espero verlas en otra nueva historia. ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia! Se que soy muy desconsiderada, por no actualizar rápidamente; pero gracias a ustedes, logré terminar. ¡Feliz año nuevo 2010!

Hitomi-chan9


End file.
